Miraculous Descendants
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Imagine if the Miraculous Characters all went through the life of the Descendants Movie as the Villian kids come from the Isle to come to the city for a new chance at life. On the mission to obtain the Miraculous the Villian kids need to try and prove themselves to their parents while trying not to fall in love with the Kingdom kids in the meantime.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about the Miraculous characters doing the Descendants movie, its a good gender swap for the Descendants Movie, but try and see if you can tell who has been put in the Miraculous character of the movie.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Marinette was standing on the pedestal while looking out the window looking at the dark and desolate Isle of the MiracuLost, while her good friend Alya was assisting her with Marinette's coronation gown, Though many designers wanted the honor of designing her gown ut Marinette was a designer herself and wanted to do it her self, with the great help of her Best friend Alya.

Her hair was in her usual ponytails while her face shined and sparkled with perfect makeup, while she wore the beginning of her Pink and black Coronation gown.

"How is it possible you're about to be Queen your just a baby." A manly voiced called out as it entered the room revealing Marinette's parents.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." She replied with a smile as Alya was measuring her head for her crown.

"She is 18, Tom." Queen Sabine said as she began to pick up some clothes from around her daughters Pink and black princess room.

"18? But you were just born yesterday." Tom cried with a tearful smile at his wife.

"Mom, Dad, I have decided on my first proclamation." She announced Making Alya smile and nod giving her strength while she measured Marinette's arm.

"I have decided that the children on the Isle be given a chance to live here in Paridon," Marinette said with pride.

Both Tom and Sabine stood still for a moment before Tom answered.

"Are you sure sweety? That is a big deal." He said with gentleness making Marinette smile.

"I am the children are innocent they must be given the chance to be good and not like their parents," Marinette said with happiness as Alya was continuing her work.

"Who are their Parents?" Sabine asked with a supportive smile.

"Princess Fragrance, Style Queen, Guitar Villian," She began taking a breath before continuing.

"And HawkMoth." She finalized making everyone in the room gasp even Alya.

"Marinette we didn't talk about this part of the plan," Alya said coming up to her.

"I know I wanted to keep it to myself, I was worried you might talk me out of it," Marinette said looking at her BFF.

Marinette looked back at her parents who were dumbstruck once again.

"HawkMoth? The evilest villain alive?" Tom exclaimed in surprise as Sabine had gasped and remained silent and unmoving.

"I know, but his son is innocent and we can't blame him for the crimes of his father," Marinette explained with all of the pride and grace of a Princess.

"Also if we don't give him a chance then what if Hawkmoth turns him into another HawkMoth and becomes an even worse villain then his father." She continued winning with logic.

"I suppose the children are innocent." King Tom said before smiling and walking away.

"Well Done." Queen Sabine said to her daughter before following her husband.

Marinette turns towards Alya who is giving her an unsure but supportive smile, they both squeal and bounce with relief and excitement before exhaling.

"Girl I was worried for a minute there," Alya said wiping her brow.

"Yeah, you did seem scared when I mentioned HawkMoth's son." Marinette said as she returned to the pedestal to finish her fitting.

"I'm still worried but I have faith in my future Queen," Alya replied kneeling next to Marinette to work on the hemline of Marinette's gown.

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette said then looking back out the window at the Isle then looking down at her hand to see the silver ring of the Black Cat Miraculous on her left ring finger.

* * *

Down on the Isle, we find a blonde haired boy with a smile on his face as he graffiti's a wall, he is wearing baggy patchy black leather capri pants that ended just passed his knees and sometimes brushed his black moto boots both had green patches designed with spikes, an old patchy black hoodie with a large green paw print on the front, his face was handsome even with black eyeliner making his green eyes pop, and his blonde hair was spiky with green streaks but greasy because of the lack of clean water for bathing on the Isle, his hands had a few spots of spray paint as did his dark clothes, he finished mis masterpiece of a large butterfly with purple and green saying "Long live Evil".

"Hey, Adrien nice work." The blonde boy heard making him turn to see his good friend Nino, who wore an old ratty blue T-shirt with an eye on the front patchy blue jeans cuffed up to reveal his old hightop basketball shoes, while he wore his signature orange headphones around his neck and a cap that was falling apart, while his hands were in the pockets of his ratty and patchy orange jacket.

"Thanks, How was school?" Adrien asked as he picked up his ratty messenger bag putting his spray paint in before jumping off the stand next to Nino.

"Didn't go either, they're not teaching us anything we need to know if anything its all just annoying," Nino said smiling at his best bud as they began to walk off.

"Yeah. let's go meet up with the others. I'm bored." Adrien said as they broke into a run.

Adrien was spraying paint as he ran causing trouble and making messes while Nino was pulling on peoples clothes making them fall, as they ran off laughing as they went they heard in the distance.

"Damn you, Cat Noir and Carapace." Adrien laid out his skateboard as Nino pulled out his scooter and they both raced off down the street and being caught up with by 2 other boys Kim and Ivan both burly and athletic men Kim wearing red and yellow patchy leather outfit with no sleeves to reveal his muscular arms, while Ivan wore a black and white patchy leather outfit.

"Look out its the VK." They heard as they all rode down the street Ivan on rollerblades, Adrien on a skateboard, Nino on a scooter, and Kim on a bike.

But they all skidded to a stop in front of a wall of akumatized villains.

"Hi, Dad," Adrien said he said with a fake mildly scared smile but also with a bored tone.

The wall split to reveal the man in question dress in patchy black and purple suit with his silver mask and the butterfly brooch.

"Stealings trinkets again Adrien? I'm so disappointed." HawkMoth said coming to tower over him.

"I also spraypainted expensive stuff," Adrien explained with a cocky smile.

"That's my boy. Permanent?" He asked wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Of course," Adrien said rolling on his skateboard as his Dad walked him forward.

"Oh, and there is news," HawkMoth said pushing Adrien off of his skateboard making him stumble off but easily caught himself from falling.

"What news Dad?" Adrien asked as his friends moved to stand behind their leader.

"You 4 have been invited to go to school, in Paridon," HawkMoth exclaimed making the boys jump and try to run but Adrien calmed them down.

"What? Why would we go to that preppy school?" He said in holding out his hand to his friends helping them to keep calm while they were being held by HawkMoths Akumatised villains.

"Because I told you too, and while you're there you will find the sacred objects known as the Miraculous especially the Ladybug Earrings and the Ring of the Black Cat and if you can get any others you will bring them to me as well, and if you don't you'll be grounded for the rest of your life," HawkMoth said towering over Adrien in a manner that demanded submission.

Adrien gulped and tried to stand up for himself but the butterfly mask around his face made Adrien frightened then got scared even more as HawkMoth brought out a hand with an Akuma in it.

"Fine whatever," Adrien said standing up straight and walking towards his friends.

"I win." HawkMoth said with a triumphant smile.

* * *

Adrien, Nino, Kim, and Ivan all sat in the Limo as it drove away from the Isle then Ivan and Kim saw candy then began to fight to get to the candy.

Adrien was looking at a remote he found when he heard the ruckus and watched his friends do their usual play battle while Nino himself picked out some candy and began to nibble but without fighting.

He went back to fiddling with the remote when the barrier lowered catching Nino's attention.

"Look, its a trap," Nino screamed making the boys all scream and grab each other in a hug waiting for full water submersion, but when it didn't come they looked to find that a magical bridge was appearing as the limo drove over it.

Adrien easily recovered. "Hey, did this button open the magic barrier?" He asked showing the remote he found.

The gorilla man looked through the rearview mirror at him, "No, this button opens the magic barrier, that one opens my garage door, and this one..." He said making the car barrier go back up separating him from the VK.

Adrien turned with a smirk at his friend who was all snacking on candy. "Ok? Nasty. I like that guy." Adrien said twirling the remote in his hand.

* * *

The Limo pulled up in front of Paridon Academy while Marinette was standing next to her boyfriend Nathan and her best friend Alya, Marinette was wearing a pretty white dress with a red bubble design along the hem and pink flowers on the chest area, a dark grey blazer, pink leggings, pink and grey flats, her usual jewelry consists of her black stud earrings and her silver ring.

She stood with her hands clasped in front of her stomach with a pink glossy smile shown her excitement for this new changes of her future Kingdom.

The Limo stopped making her blink and smile bigger when Ivan fell out of the Limo holding a blue towel while fighting with Kim for it while Kim was holding some electronics from the Limo, Marinette smiled at the scene and watched as a boy in blue stepped out, but then her smile faltered when a blonde boy in black and green stepped out of the limo.

Marinette gasped as the world began to slow down, he stepped out pulling his bag over his shoulder for a better position, he looked like the bad boy from the Isle he represented but his handsome features were undeniable behind the dark makeup and the scowl.

Her heart sped up as butterflies fluttered in her stomach then she came back to reality when she felt a warmth spread over her left ring finger, she looked down to see the cat miraculous has turned black and had become warm as well she looked back up to find the blonde boy looking at her with a look of surprise then scowled again before looking away.

"Master Fu, that boy," Marinette said as she showed him her left hand as it hung by her side putting it right in front of the short man.

"Very good, Princess." Master Fu said making her return her hands to her stomach as master Fu walked forward and she followed him with Nathan right by her side.

"Leave it like you found it please." Master Fu said with a smile and a serious look making Kim and Ivan return the towel and the electronics to the limo.

"Hello, Foxy," Nino said walking up to Alya. "The name's Nino." He said crossing his arms and giving her a cocky smile, but he backed off when Adrien cleared his throat.

Marinette stayed unmoving but kept a gentle smile on her face, as Master Fu interrupted the situation.

"Welcome to Paridon Prep, I am Master Fu, Headmaster." He said with all the grace of a 186-year-old Chinese Master.

"THE Master Fu?" Adrien said with a smile making Marinette brighten at his inquisitive smile.

"As in the Miraculous Guardian Master Fu?" He inquired.

"Indeed I see your learning about your History well on the Isle, May I introduce Marinette Dupein-Cheng your sponsor that had the idea to bring you here." Master Fu said pointing to the Young Princess.

"Princess Marinette, Soon to be Queen." Nathan corrected making everyone look at the short, lanky, and awkward redhead but then all of those eyes made him shrink back.

"You had me at Princess," Adrien said giving her a bright smile of cocky charm making her blink in surprise before she returned the smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope in the future we can all look back on this day as the start of the change for a better and brighter future." Marinette said going up to Ivan and shaking his hand but getting chocolate on her hand, then going to Kim who used his glove to wipe the chocolate off her hand to eat himself, then going to Nino but was ignored by the lovestruck boy who was staring down Alya but was kind of being ignored, then she stopped in front of Adrien who easily grasped her hand but they both stopped as an electric charge surged through both of them, and Adrien felt the warmth of the Ring on his skin while their eyes were mesmerised with each other.

"Or the day you showed 4 boys where the bathrooms are," Adrien said with cocky charm.

"Too much?" Marinette asked with a sheepish smile as she was practically staring up into the cocky half-smile of the handsome blonde.

"Just a little but a great first impression none-the-less." He replied looking down at her getting the clean smell of vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar, she smelt like a bakery which he had barely the pleasure of a rundown bakery at the Isle with mediocre baked goods made from moldy flour.

"So you are?" Marinette asked.

"Adrien, my Dad is HawkMoth." He replied with a frown which he saw her falter for a moment but then smiled again.

"A pleasure to meet you. I can't wait to see your progress here in Paridon." She said easily.

"Sorry to interrupt but we gotta get going," Alya said coming up and putting her hand son Marinette's shoulders.

"Yeah I still need to show you guys your dorms and Alya has your class schedules," Marinette explained with a smile.

"Exactly so you guys can stop shaking hands now," Alya said making them both look to find they had been shaking hands for the last few minutes.

"Oh umm. Hmm." Marinette said pulling her hand back in embarrassment than with a large smile.

"Please follow me." She said pointing towards the school.

* * *

That night the boys were all in Adrien's room, He was lounging on his bed fiddling with a stolen tablet that Kim took.

"You could just leave this stuff and pick it up when we take over." Adrien said searching the internet for the miraculous'.

"You sound like your Dad," Nino said munching on stolen fries.

"Thanks," Adrien replied.

"Found them. there at the Museum of Paridon History." Adrien said making Ivan stop his game as they all ran out of the room to head to their destination.

* * *

Adrien was laying on his the next morning holding an ice pack to his head trying to fight off his headache while the newscast from last night came on.

"Authorities say there were no signs of a break-in so it has gone down to being a faulty wiring in the alarm system of the museum. But just in case we had the Superheroine legend Ladybug showed up to make sure all was well." The newscast showed the superheroine herself smiling and waving at the camera.

Adrien felt his heart flutter at the sight of her, he would have gotten the box of miraculous' if she hadn't shown up and made him knock his head while trying to hide in the shadows, they hadn't been seen but he had seen her in all of her red and black spotted glory, she was beautiful.

Adrien collapsed on his bed in exasperation it was only 8 in the morning but the knock on his head gave him quite the headache all night then a knock on the door made him grunt in pain from the sound, he grumbled over to the door then yanked it open ready to give anyone a piece of his mind until he set eyes on gentle bluebell eyes.

"Good morning," She said with a smile and an unsure wave.

"Oh, morning Princess." He said rubbing his greasy hair making it spikier.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I just accidentally hit my head yesterday and I have had a headache ever since." He said leaning against his door.

"Oh, I have an idea to help with that. Have you tried the dorm showers yet? A nice shower always helps me if I have a headache." She says with a smile.

"Is that your way of telling me I smell?" He said with cockiness and leaning on his arm against the door.

"No, I think you actually smell nice. Oh um."She said without thinking but realizing it too late.

"Well thank you but Nino just went for a shower so I can't have one until tomorrow," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, how often does that happen?" She asks with worry.

"Oh you know there is only so much clean water so we have to save what water we can for drinking mostly but if we can spare some for bathing its dirty sea water that doesn't clean well," Adrien exclaimed

"Uh, I'm so sorry. I will have to work on that. No one should have to be without clean drinking water." She said with sparkles in her eyes of determination.

"But isn't that the norm?" Adrien asked in surprise, making Marinette straightened herself and clasp her hands behind her back with a frown.

"Um, No. here in Paridon we have plenty of water for drinking and even daily showers for everyone," Marinette exclaimed easily.

"So your all living here in the life of luxury while we all suffer on the Isle just because of past mistakes," Adrien said tossing the bag of ice on the ground in anger but he composed himself and looked up worried about the fear he inflicted on the princess, but was shocked to see her giving him a look of pure worry and pity.

"Yes, I'm sorry I had no idea." She said coming closer and carefully taking his hand in hers, "But I promise I will take care of it, If we can work together we can help change the future for the better," She said with determination once again.

"I believe you, and I agree." He said standing up straight.

"So where are the showers then?" He asked scratching his head with a blush.

"Do you have a shower set?" She asked helpfully with a sincere smile.

"Whats that?" He asked looking at her.

"Oh you know, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and sponges," Marinette explained.

"We only have used bar soap on the Isle and I have to share it with my Dad." He said bending down to pick up the ice bag.

"I can help with that if you'll let me, just grab some fresh clothes." She said with a smile.

"Do you mean clean clothes?" He asked throwing away the bag.

"Yes? Oh, I see. I'm sorry." She quickly went through the logic in her head obviously if their water was scarce for showers then clean clothes was the same.

"I can take care of that as well, we just need to stop by the student store, so if you grab your friends we can turn this into an adventure." She said giving him her determined smile and sparkly eyes again.

Adrien was able to Catch Nino before he got int he shower so all 4 Isle boys were following Marinette through the school until they arrived at the school store.

"here we are in this store you can find anything you need for emergencies from snacks to dish detergent all the way to emergency change of clothes. So just pick out your shower supplies and a change of clothes." She said gesturing to the store that was about the size of a Neighborhood Market.

The boys quickly looked around and immediately looked lost, Marinette giggled then said. "Ok follow me." She said as she led the boys first grabbing a buggy then towards the shower supplies aisle and the boys began to look around at the stuff but then she saw something.

"Kim leave it like you found it please," Marinette said with a gentle smile, Kim looked annoyed for a moment and caught the eye with an annoyed Adrien which he quickly began to put back most of the stuff but keeping a shampoo and body wash then going to pick out a red buffer.

Marinette gestured to the basket for Kim to put his stuff in and Ivan had picked out a black buffer with some supplies as well, Nino had a blue buffer, and finally, Adrien set his stuff in with a green buffer.

"Ok next." She said driving the buggy towards the clothing section, "Ok go ahead and pick out a few new clothes." Marinette said making the guys immediately run around and they happily picked out new things while Marinette picked out hairbrushes that matched their colorful buffers.

They each got a few shirts, some pants, a new pair of shoes, along with underwear, socks, new hoodies.

"Ok so now what?" Adrien asked when they were done.

"Now we check out." She said heading to the front.

"Princess, we don't have any money," Adrien said looking dejected after the cashier scanned everything and the total came out to over $100.

"It's ok. These are gifts from me." She said scanning her student credit card.

"What? No, you can't do this." He tried, but the cashier had already given her the receipt.

"I can. I wanted to bring you here for a chance to make things better so I am just helping you." She said handing the bags of their things to each boy.

"Now follow me." She said leading them away from the store and back towards their dorm room then towards the entrance to the showers.

"I can't go in there but here are the showers. Enjoy and I will see you later." She said lightly turning away but was stopped by Adrien.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me for a shower?" He said cockily.

"Very charming Adrien, but I have already had my shower today." She said returning his cockiness making him smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was in the quarry eating lunch with her friends Alya, Mylene, and Alix.

"I can't believe they're actually here, I never thought this day would come," Mylene said playing with her short blonde hair then straightening her light blue chiffon dress.

"Calm down Mylene they had to promise they wouldn't cause any trouble while their here and if they do they will be shipped straight back to the Isle," Alya explained munching on her lunch while playing with her phone sitting in her plaid mini dress matched with blue jeggings and black and white shoes with a tall tongue.

"Yeah, besides were best friends with Marinette and if I saw what I think I saw that leader of theirs has the hots for our little Princess," Alix said playing with her rollerblades hating her black dress and watching the dazed out girl, she was drawing in her sketchpad, doodling her new outfit ideas that she got inspired by the ratty and patchy outfits the Isle boys came in then a comotion caught her attention making her and her friends look over to see one of the greatest sights they have eever seen, each girl instantly got a blush so red you would think they were sick.

Every girl was squealing with delight as the Isle boys were walking out into the quarry each carrying a lunch but they were lined up in a line right next to each other, Adrien and Nino were in the Middle with Kim and Ivan on the outside they each were clean, shaved, hair trimmed and styled, their new clothes made them look like a good mix between Paridon and the Isle, Adrien was wearing a black T-shirt with a green paw print, a white jacket with black & green patches, blue jeans, and black and green converse, his hair was finally clean and freshly spiked with his green streaks fading and he had ditched the black eyeliner this time revealing his handsome features. Marinette saw him walking in slow motion and hearing a song in her head singing in a male voice that was definitely his saying "I'm rotten to the core." making her body quiver.

Nino was wearing a blue shirt with an orange jacket, dark blue jeans with orange patches, a fresh pair of red and black basketball shoes, he added a new red cap, and his headphones from the Isle, Alya watched Nino in slow motion as well but hearing a hip-hop remix in Nino's voice singing "I'm rotten to the core."

Ivan wore a black and white skull and crossbones shirt with his black and white Isle jacket, Black shorts, tall black motorcycle boots with white laces, his hair was styled into a flame like wave sticking straight up with white coloring and black roots. Mylene was getting confused with her feeling of blushing schoolgirl with a crush and scared of who he is. Kim was now wearing a red athletic hoodie with black patches, blue jeans with red leather patches, red and white running shoes, and his hair in a similar flame style. Alix was trying to look unmoved but found it hard. The boys had become the hottest guys in school when they first arrived but now that they are freshened up and got fresh clothes they were even better.

Marinette snapped out of her reverie then stood up and waved. "Guys over here." She gently called out in a delicate manner but then she heard a resounding "Marinette." As her friends all looked at her in astonishment and embarrassment.

The boys all came over and Adrien said: "What's up, Princess?" He asked looking at her while the other boys all looked at her friends, Ivan was staring at the scared Mylene, Kim was giving a cocky and challenging smile to the athletic Alix, and Nino was once again staring at the techie Alya.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Marinette said happily motioning towards her group of friends.

They all looked at her in surprise.

"Didn't you all eat lunch together with your other friends on the Isle?" Marinette asked curiously looking at the boys.

"No one has ever INVITED us to eat it was just you had a group and you stuck with that group and if you tried to sit with others they ran away," Adrien explained with a downcast look.

"Well, you guys can sit with us anytime." She said sitting back down and scooting away to make room which the other girls followed suit however they tried to scoot closer to Marinette, however, the boys all intermingled in the group Ivan sat next to Mylene and Alya, Kim sat next to Alix and Mylene, Nino sat next to Marinette and Alya while Adrien sat next to Marinette and Alix. they all ended up in a jagged circle.

The boys all began to eat their lunches in awkward silence so Marinette took the initiative. "So what class do you have next?" Marinette asked Adrien making him swallow his bite of his sandwich that his eyes had sparkled with delight at its delicious flavor.

"Umm." He began before taking another bite and looking at his schedule.

"Remedial Goodness 101." He said chewing the ham and camembert sub.

"Relatively New class I'm guessing?" Adrien said perking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry it was a compromise that I made with the headmaster Fu for your enrollment." She explained biting into a macaroon.

"I understand, do you know who the teacher is?" He asked eating some more as Marinette looked over to see Alix and Kim having an arm wrestle, Alya and Nino were listening to music, while Mylene and Ivan was still in silence.

"Yeah, it's headmaster Fu. It was my compromise on his compromise, most of the teachers were against having all of you in regular classes so we couldn't agree on a teacher that would treat you all with the respect you deserve." Marinette explained with a smile as she ate another macaroon.

Adrien and the boys all stopped and looked at the Princess once again in shock but now with admiration.

* * *

In said class Adrien was sketching replicas of the miraculous he saw in the museum, sadly the only miraculous that was in the museum was the Bee hair comb, and the Fox's pendant, the Ladybug earrings, and the Black Cat ring weren't there but there were the symbols on the box.

"Someone hands you a crying baby, do you A. Curse it, B. Lock it in a tower, C. give it a bottle or D. Carve out its heart." Master Fu questioned then showed his great patience as Nino asked what the second one was.

"Adrien?" Master Fu asked.

"C. Give it a bottle." He remarked without looking up from his sketch.

"Correct again." Master Fu said with a smile.

"You are on fire dude," Ivan said with a smirk.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." He said in obvious remark, making the others gasp in realization.

But then a squeak caught there attention as Mylene came in with a clipboard, her fear of them obvious.

"Hello, Dear one." Master Fu said as She looked back and handed him the clipboard.

"We need your signature for the early release on coronation day." She said looking back at the boys keeping an eye on them in fear.

"You all remember my grandaughter Mylene." Master Fu said as he signed the papers.

"Yeye," She exclaimed calling him Grandpa in Chinese in embarrassment.

"Here you are." He said handing back the clipboard to her and she turned to leave but stopped in front of them as all eyes went to her.

"Don't mind me, just go about your business." She said as she squeaked before lightly running out of the room.

Master Fu went on to the next question as Adrien returned to his sketch but a sudden rumble next to him caught his attention to see Ivan and Kim rumbling again on the desk, Adrien was about to clear his throat to catch there attention until Master Fu caught all of their attention.

"I think it would be good for you boys to take that energy to the Turney field." He said in all seriousness making the 2 boys straighten out as Adrien went back to his sketch.

"NO I think we're good on that. Kim said with a smile.

"No I think that is a great idea." Master Fu continued while he played with his goatee beard.

"I think all of you boys would do great with athletics unless you would like me to tell the Princess you boys aren't trying." He threatened with a smile making all of the boys stare up at him in shock but Adrien was the most moved.

Adrien stood up slowly with a threatening glare then replied: "Where do we sign up?" in a dark voice.

* * *

Out on the Turney field, Ivan was trying to find a helmet that fit and Kim was already getting stoked about being out there watching the other players warming up, while Adrien and Nino were on the bench, Nino was scrolling through his playlist on his new MP3 player while Adrien was busy watching the cheerleaders practice, but one cheerleader, in particular, caught his attention.

Marinette was looking the right amount of beautiful, cute with a touch of sexy in her cheerleading uniform, it consisted of Pink and black, the colors of the school, her hair up in a ponytail instead of her usual twin tails. while she directing the other cheerleaders in routine. it was obvious she was captain and she was doing a great job of it.

"Lahiffe, Agreste lets go." The coach called out making both boys get up and get into position on the field.

Turney was a simple game and easy to understand if you read the rule books but considering the 4 Isle boys didn't understand rules their practice was very unbalanced but their raw talent made everyone in the stadium stop and stare at their athletic abilities.

Marinette saw the dropped jaws of her cheerleaders as Mylene, Alya, and Alix all came up next to her making her turn to see and was awestruck once again, Adrien was running, jumping and swinging around using his Turney stick like a baton pushing him and giving him extra lift, Practice was over with the Isle boys team as the winner.

Marinette felt the ring pulsate again, it was calling to him, then she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart race as Adrien pulled his helmet off letting his spiky hair fly out in small droplets of sweat, he was like a model at a photo shoot absolutely flawless.

* * *

The boys were all resting in Adrien's room doing their homework and going over the new information they learned, such as Marinette's coronation day and the fact that all of the boys get to go when a knock came to the door, causing them to hide the evidence of their maniacal planning.

Adrien got up and went to the door and was met with the Pretty pink Princess herself.

She giggled with a blush her nervousness was obvious.

"Hehe, Hi." She said raising her arm in uncertainty.

"Hey Princess whats up?" He asked almost uncaring but internally and unknowingly he was happy to see her.

"I was just wondering how your first day went and if you had any questions." She asked curiously.

"I don't think so." He asked looking back to see the bored shrugs of the other boys.

"Ok then." She said turning away to grab her gift but Adrien thought she was leaving.

"WAIT." He said a little to loudly making her jump but return none-the-less with empty hands.

"Sorry, I heard we are invited to your coronation." He asked leaning on the door pulling out his cockiness.

"Yeah everyone in school is." She said with a smile.

"Is there a way we can get up close and personal to soak up all that goodness he asked giving into his acting side and making loving gestures with his hands and clasping them in front of his chest like in prayer.

"I wish you could." She began hesitantly, "But only me, my parents, and my boyfriend are gonna be up there." She said worried about offending him.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked just to make sure he heard correctly remembering the redhead scaredy cat she is always seen with.

"Yeah but there is plenty..." She began but got a face full of door instead, she looked down at her gifts and sighed before picking them up and walking away with them.

Adrien looked at his guys as they looked at his evil large smile. "I think its time the little Princess got herself a new boyfriend." he said doing an evil belly chuckle that made the boys flinch because it reminded them of his father HawkMoth.

* * *

The next day the Isle boys were all gathered by the lockers and each giving a look of confusion when many of the students were walking around in patchy clothes with spikes and studs, it was like a fashion overhaul had happened at the school and the Isle had taken over in just one night.

"What's going on everyone is dressed like their from the Isle. Kim said as he ate an apple.

"Yeah but these styles are much more fashionable," Nino said also looking around.

"Adrien, what do you think," Ivan asked his boss as he had sunglasses over his eyes while he laid out on the table next to them watching the blue sky that was undeterred by a barrier.

"Preppy people follow style no matter who wears it." Adrien said as he contemplated his plan for the Princess but then the silence of his boys caught his attention making him look, then he his eyes grew wide.

The Paridon girls were headed right toward them, they too had gotten an Isle fashion overhaul, Alix now wore black lace knee-length shorts, her blades were painted black and given a more rugged look, with a black and hot pink shirt that matched her knee pads, shoulder pads, and her now pink hair with a side ponytail, making Kim quiver.

Mylene was now sporting a smile as her self-confidence had risen with her new hair, long gone was her blonde bob but replaced with multicolored braids held back with a bandana, she wore a flowery dress with black thigh highs, a patchy green wool coat, and moto booties, Ivan was awestruck.

Ayla now wore a plaid shirt on top of a patchy orange and white tank top, a patchy pair of blue jeans and her hair now had red tips, Nino was putting together a music mix to match her new style.

Adrien felt the fluttering in his stomach and his heartbeat race, Marinette wore a patchy pink leather dress with spikes and studs with black velvet outlining each pink patch, it was form fitting and went mid-thigh, she wore a thick gray blazer with a tail that ended at her knees, it too was patchy but the patches were of equal shape and made a geometrical pattern, she added to the look with black legging with pink designs going down the legs ending with pink motorcycle boots with black soles and laces.

"Hey boys. So what do you think?" Marinette asked twirling making her coat tail fly.

"you guys look great, how did all of this happen?" Nino asked making Adrien blink and come out of his reverie.

"Oh Marinette did it. She's a fashion designer." Mylene said her confidence shining in her smile as Ivan came to stand next to her and she was still shivering but not as much as before.

"You did all of this?" Adrien asked her showing no emotion.

"Yeah. I loved the patches in your clothes when you first arrived, I did notice that it wasn't purposeful, but I thought maybe with some reworking It could be a new fashion trend so I have been working on this new line since you boys arrived. Here." She explained then handing Adrien a medium sized box and the other girls did the same with their respective boys.

"What are these?" Adrien asked with all due caution.

"I noticed that the clothes here don't really match your style and that you personally fixed up the clothes I bought for you to fix it. So along with my line, I made specialized outfits for each of you with the help of my girls. I think you will find these are a much better fit." She said motioning towards the boxes and the girls.

"Thank you Marinette." He said before he remembered.

"Oh and I have something for you as well, he said pulling out the bag from his pocket though he had a moment of hesitation before but continued with the plan making each boy give a fallen look before the girls motioned for them to open the boxes.

"I baked some cookies for you as a thank you for all that you're doing for us," he said holding out the bag for her to take.

"Oh thank you, But I can't right now I have game in an hour and extra calories put weight on the other girls for the pyramid," Marinette said with a gentle smile.

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I understand careful of treats from the VK." he said opening the bag.

"No it's not that..." She said in fear making everyone watch.

"No its fine I understand just more for me then," he said about to eat a cookie before Marinette grabbed it and began eating it.

"See? I totally trust you." She said chewing her mouthful a gooey chocolatey goodness.

"How is it?" Adrien asked making her focus to let the spell sink in.

"It's really good, it's chewy, and very chocolatey which I love, and... its... a..." She tried when she felt the tell-tale sign of magic running through her system, Marinette was trained to feel it and to know the signs to understand what kind of spell was being cast, the racing heart, the extra fluttering butterflies, the warmth in her lower belly, and the way his eyes are beginning to turn gold.

'He put a love spell on me.' She thought to herself.

"Adrien, have your eyes always sparkled like that," she said after she swallowed before going in for another bite but he pulled the cookie away from her.

"Come on Marinette we have a game to get to." Alya said pulling the girl along as she lightly stumbled she was trying to adjust to the spell as it was continuing to take effect.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was able to refocus herself, she still felt the magic running through her, though she didn't need it because she had already started feeling an attraction towards him but he didn't know that.

She had just changed into her cheerleading uniform now she was changing her hair into a ponytail, and styling it with curls and ribbons that match her uniform, then she touched up her makeup and added sparkles, with her friends doing the same next to her in the other mirrors.

"So Marinette Wana talk about Adrien?" Alya teased making the said girl jump with her hairspray.

"No do YOU wanna talk about Nino?" She tried spraying her bangs some more into a proper position.

"Fair game," Alya said returning to her own hair finalizing her hair into a ponytail.

"Alright girls. Everyone ready?" Marinette asked in excitement making the girls squeal with equal excitement.

* * *

Marinette had lost count of how often she was in awe of the blonde Isle boy.

The cheerleaders had already gotten their opening and were out on the field, now the band was playing the music to introduce the team, and all eyes were on the Isle boys, but Marinette's were on Adrien's, the sun highlighted his hair extra specially, but then she noticed it was because of the magic she had in her system, Adrien caught her eyeing him and he gave her a blushing but handsome smile with a wave.

She gasped at the feeling that rushed through her, then she felt the magic trying to force her to do something, she tried to hold back but she could only do so much to control herself. She couldn't find it in her to be mad at him considering he was an Isle boy and if he just wants her affection maybe this was the only way.

The first half of the game passed and the Knights were in the lead, but now it was halftime, it was cheerleaders stage now, Marinette lead the cheerleaders out to the field in synchronization, they turned towards their audience of the school, and instantly her eyes caught his, he was sweaty and his hair was slightly flattened from his helmet. he had a smirk on while he drank some Gatorade.

Marinette smiled her cheer smile that was larger just for him, then the music started with her last-minute change of song 'Ridiculous, by Mitchell Hope.' not to mention her hidden microphone. She had tried to control this urge but it got away from her, she sang her heart out while she and her cheerleaders did their national championship worthy routine, while Alya, Mylene, and Alix all sung harmony. Adrien looked at his boys in shock.

"What the hell was in that cookie," he asked with a large smile and big eyes.

"Oh my Gosh," Nino replied smiling. On the last dismount, Marinette was on top of the pyramid with her arms in the high-V but then she got hit with an apple on her back making her fall forward she screamed but instead of crashing Adrien was fast to drop his gear and run just in time to catch her in his arms making the crowd go wild as they stared at each other out of breath for about a minute.

"I'm in Love with you Adrien." She said with a gasping breath. Adrien had never seen perfection until he held it in his arms, her legs were soft, warm, and sweaty. while she was barely heavy, no more than a large box with knickknacks.

"Finding me so irresistible you fall for me huh?" He replied cockily.

But then they both toppled he went forward they rolled for a few tumbles then landed with him right on top of her, and then the sun really haloed him.

"I have a new girlfriend so I don't need you pity date." A familiar redheaded boy shouted making everyone look at Nathan who now had his arms around the shoulders of Lila.

* * *

Adrien and his friends were all in his room the next day after school, he had chosen to wear a sleek dark green button down dress shirt with a pattern of black diamond-shaped patches on the back, he added it with his letterman jacket to which he also styled with patches, he was freshly showered and clean-shaven, he had ruffled his hair into its familiar spikes. He also wore black jeans with a green diamond pattern down the legs with black and white converse.

"Not bad for an Isle boy." he said in the mirror.

"Not bad for the son of HawkMoth either going on a date with the future Queen," Nino replied making Adrien look at him in understanding but no malicious feelings.

Adrien walked out of the room and was followed by his friends towards Marinette's dorm room, he had all the nervousness of a teenage boy and his stomach dropped when the door opened, revealing not only Marinette but her 3 friends as well but his eyes were on her.

She wore another patchy dress, but this one was mostly red with few black patches and a jagged hemline and studs and spikes as decoration, with a black blazer decorated with red studs, and black ankle boots with chains as decoration, she had her hair down and in curls with a large silver ladybug barrette holding back the right side of her hair to reveal ladybug earrings.

"Wow, not just pretty but beautiful." He said rather cockily, making her smile.

* * *

Marinette had shown Adrien her personal scooter to which she gladly gave him her keys to his happiness he gladly mounted the bike but then blushed when he felt her mount behind him and wrap her arms around his waist.

She had shown him how to drive it and he picked it up quickly, he happily drove like a little boy on a roller coaster, she had him park in the woods next to the hidden trail.

"take off your coat," she said removing her own jacket to show off her strapless dress, he followed suit then she began walking down a hill, he followed her in curious silence.

They were walking down a bridge when she decided to start a conversation.

"So tell me something about yourself." She asked twirling around the bridge to face him as he watched her.

"Uh. On the Isle, my gang name is Chat Noir," he said with a blush.

"Really? Interesting she said as she felt the ring warm her finger again.

"Well, sometimes people call me Ladybug." She said with a comforting smile.

"I can see that." He replied with the same smile.

"Ok, now you close your eyes." She said holding his hands which made him follow her instructions.

She pulled him gently along until she settled him into a good spot then stood behind him.

"Ok now open." She said making him look in the direction and when he opened his eyes he was granted with a lovely sight.

"Wow." He said looking over the sparkling clear water that you can see all the way down to the rock bed below with a broken greek like pagoda with rose vines growing over it, and a picnic laid out in the center.

"I hope you like picnics." She said climbing down the old broken stone steps that had dirt filling in the cracks and plants growing out of them.

"I guess we will see." He said following her.

She immediately handed him a jelly donut as she went for the stinky camembert cheese and cookies shoveling equal amounts in her small purse she has hanging on her hip.

"Saving some for later?" He asked before taking a bite and then shoveled it in his mouth.

"Maybe. Is this your first time?" She asked going for the strawberries.

"We don't really date much on the Isle, it's mostly just gang activity." He said licking his fingers but looked up at her laughter.

"I meant eating a jelly donut." She said dipping a strawberry in chocolate.

"Is it bad?" He asked laughing with her while finishing up his fingers.

"Just lick your lips," she said doing the same but not smudging her red lip stain.

"Can't take me anywhere." He said with laughter finishing his hands with a napkin.

"You're fine. Tell me something more about yourself." She said twisting the silver ring on her finger.

"Well I'm 19, I was Homeschooled a lot so I am very ahead in lessons and Master Fu has set me up in the college class here at the Academy. I am an only child of the worst Villian HawkMoth, and I have only ever lived in one place." He said moving on to a sandwich.

"I'm similar, I was half homeschooled at least in Royalty lessons, I am turning 19 later this year and I have only lived here in Paridon. We have a lot in common." She said finishing of her own sandwich and taking a small glass and filled with filled cold lemonade and taking a good few drinks.

"No trust me we're not. and your gonna be Queen." He said with an impressed smile but it fell when he saw her uncertainty.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"A crown doesn't make you a Queen." She said a little dejected.

"It kind of does." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it..." She stopped to think for a minute.

"Your Dad is the King of Evil right? And my parents are the poster parents of goodness, but we are not our parents we get to choose who we want to be. Right now I can look at you right now and I know you're not evil." She said holding his hand and giving him a warm smile, making him give her one in return.

"Le's go for a swim." She said standing up to slip off her boots and socks revealing her red painted toenails.

"What? Right now?" He asked looking up at her in shock.

"Yeah right now." She said holding out her hand for his but he reached for a macha macaroon and said "No I think I'm gonna stay here and try a macaroon, I have never had one before." he said biting into it and then getting dreamy eyed and then reaching for more.

"Ok suit yourself. Don't eat all of them." She said walking off while he dug into more macaroons.

"Ok." He said with a full mouth then a minute later a red figure in the corner of his eye caught his attention and looked over to see her getting on top of a rock, he wiped his hands and stood then leaned against a pedestal.

Marinette had changed into her Ladybug one-piece swimsuit with a skirt around her hips but instead of dots, they were black crowns.

"Are those little crowns on your suit?" He shouted at her.

"Maybe," she said rubbing it against her belly with a laughing smile before she swan-dived into the lake.

Adrien looked away and down at the food his mind going a million miles a minute.

Marinette felt the magic of the enchanted lake do its job like she knew it would, The love spell was leaving her system and now she had control of herself. No more crazy acts like the halftime show and all she felt were her true feelings for the boy no magic hypnotizing her.

She dove down to the bottom of the lake to grasp the special rock.

She surfaced next to a flat rock leveled with the water and let her mind slip loving the feeling of her control being in her power once again, but her thoughts were disrupted by a shout of her name.

"MARINETTE?!" She heard then a splash and frantic swimming.

She quickly swam back around the cliff to see Adrien struggling to swim and dove right toward him, he felt her wrap her arms around him and helped him back to shallow water next to the pagoda, to which he quickly hauled himself onto to catch his breath.

"You scared me." He screamed at her.

"You cant swim?" She asked worriedly.

"NO." He said flipping over onto his back to sit up and relax his shaking body.

"But you live on an island." She said pointing in that general direction.

"Yeah with a barrier around it remember?" He said incredulously.

"Yet you still tried to save me." SHe said with an impressed smile.

"Oh and do you thank me NO. All I get is soaking wet." He said to his dress clothes he took care of to make sure they were clean just for this date.

"Oh and this." She said handing him the glowing rock.

"Its magic, make a wish and throw it back in the lake." She said handing it to him before threw back in with a groan then moved back to the picnic blanket, making her get out of the water and follow him, she grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around his shoulders before pulling the other around herself and sitting next to him.

Marinette knew from that point all she saw was a misunderstood boy that has a heart of gold covered in rock, it just needs to be mined.

"You know, I told you that I loved you, but you never replied." She said twirling the ring again and looking at her purse seeing the small black Kwami looking at him with stars in his eyes then nodded at Marinette.

"I don't know what love is." He said looking away with an annoyed look but a gentle hand on his cheek gently pulled him back to look at her and she has a caring smile and understanding eyes.

"Then let me teach you." She said retrieving her hand and pulling off the silver ring.

"Here take this." She said holding out to him.

"Is this you proposing?" he said in a cocky tone but with no smile making her chuckle.

"No silly, this is a sign of my affection for you, never take this off and don't lose it its a very special ring to me and maybe someday you will be told its story." She said putting the ring on his right hands ring finger.

* * *

"Ok children, I have a special surprise for you. As you know Parents day is today and due to... Uh... distance we have arranged for a special treat." Master Fu said in remedial goodness class and pulled up a TV then turned it on to reveal HawkMoth and the other parents.

"Hello, my son," HawkMoth said he was without his mask so all we were now was Gabriel Agreste, and noting his attire that was cleaner and well put together.

"Hello, father," Adrien said coming up to the TV keeping his hands by his side showing respect for his father not knowing what he was able to hide by doing this.

"I see you're doing well," Gabriel said trying to show concern for him but was failing.

"Yes, sir we all are," Adrien said raising his arms lightly motioning to his friends but still not showing his hands not purposefully.

"When will I get to see you," Gabriel asked but Adrien understood his meaning.

"There is a big coronation coming up so I'm thinking sometime after that," Adrien said.

"WHEN?" Gabriel said.

"Friday 10 am," Adrien said with a smile.

"Then I will see you then," Gabriel said before the TV turned off, Adrien looked down at his clenched fist and at the ring Marinette gave him.

"Man he didn't my Mom talk," Nino complained going back to his seat.

"Me neither," Kim said while Ivan stayed silent.

"Sorry guys," Adrien said returning to his seat as well.

"I'm sorry as well." Master Fu said with disappointment.

"Thank you for the special treat Master Fu," Kim said as they gathered their bags to leave.

"Of course." Master Fu said.

"Hey Adrien, what do you think our parents would do if we fail?" Nino asked with a look of worry.

"We won't fail so we won't think about it," Adrien said walking out with the guys following him.

* * *

"Ok, so Kim you get the keys to the limo and have it ready once we have the miraculous we can meet you and head straight for the Isle. Ivan your on guard duty making sure we have a clear shot to the Limo." Adrien explained going over the coronation day plan.

"Nino take this to sprays and the driver will be out like a light," Adrien said handing over the spray bottle.

"OK," Nino said taking the small bottle. The boys all separated and Adrien went to his Father's spell book and looked through it.

"Adrien? Are you planning on removing the love spell on Marinette?" Nino asked looking at the page.

"Yeah. I figured you know once we take over the world wouldn't a love spell be extra... Cruel?" He said giving his best friend an unsure but innocent look.

"Dude," Nino said before giving Adrien a bro hug.

* * *

Parents day the Isle boys arrived in their Sunday best and immediately went to the buffet Kim and Ivan battling over the chocolate fountain and Adrien made a grab for the macaroons.

"Adrien over here." He heard looking over then going to meet with Marinette and her 2 parents.

"Adrien this is my parents, King Tom and Queen Sabine," Marinette said introduced them making Adrien nervous

"Mom, Dad, this is my new boyfriend Adrien." She said pointing to him then he was enveloped in a strong bear hug.

"Well hello, there Isle boy, nice to finally meet you." Adrien heard as his spine was popping and his legs dangled.

"Thank you, sir. Its a pleasure to be here." Adrien said a little out of breath but gasped when he was set down.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Adrien." Queen Sabine said coming up to shake his hand which he gladly took.

"Come, lets all play come croquet and then get together for lunch." King Tom said leading everyone away after Adrien called his friends.

* * *

"Well, that could have ended better." Nino said as they all returned to Adrien's dorm room.

"We don't need to worry about it," Adrien said fisting his hand until his knuckles turned white.

All of the boys were nursing their own broken spirits, parents day had not gone well, an old enemy of HawkMoth had recognised the family resemblance in Adrien and had publicly humiliated him causing a ruckus and Nino spraying them to protect Adrien as was his job, which to every one of their disappointment put Marinette on the spot as center of attention.

"I can't believe after all of that she still stood up for us," Kim said in astonishment although all of the other girls had given them the cold shoulder, Marinette had stood up for all of them even when her own parents had blamed her.

"The future Queen, Ladies and Gentlemen," Nino said to the newscast.

"We don't need to worry about that anymore, once we have the miraculous it won't matter to us, cause were Rotten..." Adrien said with all evilness seeping from his body.

"...To the core." The boys replied.

* * *

Adrien wore an impressive military type suit of black with gold studs and decorations with green accents, he sat in the carriage and watched as the Princess mounted the carriage and sat next to him with a cure of herself smile on her face, she was wearing a lovely gown of pink lace and a high collar, her hair was curled up into a lovely bun made for a Queen's crown. (A/N; Imagine Mal's coronation gown but in pink.)

He looked down in his hand at the small green box that held the cupcake, he hesitated for a moment as they passed the townspeople as they headed towards the chapel.

"Here I made this for you, to help you get your strength back," he said handing it to her which she took and opened it to hold the cupcake.

"No, not now it's for later." He said quickly but quietly.

"Always thinking." She said with a smile but then went on to say "But I can't wait." She said as she took a generous bite enjoying the flavor and feeling the anti-love spell spreading through her body and smiled at the tingly feeling.

"NO." He lightly shouting grabbing for the cupcake but was too late. "Feel anything?" He said nervously.

"I don't know but let's wait and see when the anti-love spell takes effect." She said cleaning up her fingers with a smile.

"Yeah. Wait what? You knew?" He said exasperatingly.

"That you spelled me? Yeah, I knew from the moment I ate the cookie I have spent my entire life training my body to feel the effects of magic to protect myself. That's why our first date was at the enchanted lake, the water kills all magic spells, But I wanted to give a chance so AKA the date, which you showed me exactly what I believed." She explained cleaning up in a compact mirror.

"So you have just been faking it?" He asked looking down at the ring.

"No, I haven't been faking anything. My heart raced when I first saw you, so I didn't need to fake anything." She said taking his hand and giving him a sincere smile.

* * *

"Well, Well. I see my son has become a Prince." HawkMoth said watching the news and impressed, then he saw a certain silver glimmer on Adrien's hand and he smiled the largest smile he has ever had.

* * *

Adrien stood next to the thrones and watched as Master Fu opened the Miraculous box to reveal the Fox Miraculous, the turtle Miraculous, the bee miraculous, and the Ladybug miraculous.

Marinette bowed in front of him and they all watched as Master Fu held out the earrings with a very majestic sword.

"Do you solemnly swear to uphold the law and be a fair ruler to the Kingdom of Paridon?" Master Fu asked addressing Marinette.

"I do solemnly swear." She said with a smile.

"Then I hereby honor you with..." Master Fu said but the earrings were snatched from his hand along with the other miraculous'.

* * *

"Yes." HawkMoth said changing into a large butterfly and flying off from the Isle toward the Chapel


	4. Chapter 4

"If you won't make me a Miracle then I will do it myself," Mylene said holding the Miraculous to herself as the magic was slowly taking over her body.

Adrien then took the initiative and attacked her taking all of the miraculous' in his hands and he felt the powers running through him.

"Adrien?" Marinette tried carefully.

"Stand back Marinette. I don't want to hurt you," he said as he was joined by his friends.

"It's OK everyone, everything is ok." She said calming everyone down as the panic started to rise.

"No everything is not OK Marinette. Do you have any idea how hard it is." He said trying not to show his emotions.

"I do understand. Remember, we are not our parents." She tried.

"But its so hard. I don't have a choice." He said as he began to glow.

"You do have a choice, your parents made their choices and now its time to make yours." She said giving him a look of pure certainty as she was sure of her feelings and she watched as he looked around at all the frightened faces of the people he grew to know and love.

"I don't want to be my Dad. I don't want to be a villain." He said calming down as the magic began to subside with his calming feelings.

"You aren't a villain, none of you are." She said also calming down and walking up to him slowly, Adrien turned and looked at his friends who all had the same look of lost uncertainty.

"Then we won't be." He said tossing the other Miraculous to Master Fu, who caught them easily.

"I won't be," Nino said coming up next to Adrien and Kneeling before Marinette

"Me neither," Kim said also coming up to kneel before his chosen ruler, Ivan following suit without saying anything.

Adrien was about to kneel when a loud thundering noise sounded and a large purple butterfly flew in and landed in a puff of purple smoke.

As the smoke cleared a maniacal laughter sounded throughout the chapel to reveal none other then HawkMoth.

"Dad?" Adrien said as the other Isle boys stood as Adrien pulled Marinette behind him and the boys circled around her.

"Hello, son, I see you already have one Miraculous so now we take the others," HawkMoth said looking at Master Fu.

"Dad I don't want this." Adrien tried holding his arm out protecting his Princess.

"You don't know what you want, boy." He said stalking up to Adrien making him back up against Marinette and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I do know what I want. Have you ever once asked what I want Dad?" Adrien tried before HawkMoth took the initiative attacking his son and ripping the ring from his hand than going to attack Master Fu but only getting at grabbing the Bee miraculous before Master Fu fought back to protect the others.

"See." He said showing the cat ring and the bee miraculous.

"I am the Miraculous master," HawkMoth said feeling the magic running through his system.

Marinette felt Adrien's grasp falter against her so she took this opportunity.

"Don't falter Adrien, you don't have to follow him you can choose your own path." She said in his ear as she grasped his shoulders.

"Why did you give me a miraculous?" He asked her.

"Because it has always belonged to you. I felt it when you first arrived, it will return to you if you will it. Just be sure of yourself and your soul will call to it and it will return to you." She explained.

"Now I command, Ring to my hand." He tried but didn't work.

"Try again, and let your soul call to it, and make sure it's strong." She said holding herself to his back as he held her close to him.

"AND NOW I COMMAND RING TO MY HAND." He said holding out his hand and this time his certainty glowed letting the ring glow a bright green from HawkMoth's hand then shot from him and right onto Adrien's hand making everything glow green and a ball of black and green light shown in front of him.

A small black fairy stretched and yawned before looking around then smiling at Adrien, "I knew you would come around." The strange creature said to him.

"Adrien meet Plagg your Kwami," Marinette said with an obvious smile as hawkMoth was nursing his burnt hand.

"Nice to meet you, Adrien." The creature said.

"You too?" He questioned giving a look of shock.

"Now you need to claim your destiny and say 'Claws out'" Marinette said pushing him forward.

"Plagg, Claws out," Adrien said suddenly feeling magic take over, and suddenly he felt stronger than he ever as before.

The crowd gasped as now before them was the legendary Miracle Cat Noir.

"Welcome to the life of a miracle Cat Noir," Marinette said.

Then all eyes went to Marinette as they heard.

"Tikki, Spots on." She said as magic then took over her and revealed herself as the local heroine Ladybug.

"Cat Noir, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ladybug your partner." She said holding out her hand and Cat felt his instincts kick into his true self. "A pleasure M'lady." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh Please. I've had enough of this." HawkMoth said before growing and turning back into a large butterfly, making everyone gasp and Chat Noir and Ladybug take battle mode.

"Don't lt him scare you. He doesn't control you." Ladybug said.

"I'm with you Ladybug." He said grasping her hand his clawed one.

"Lucky Charm." LadyBug shouted throwing her Yo-Yo in the air and making a red and black spotted cage, the size of a small box appear and fall into Lady bug's hand.

"A butterfly cage?" She said looking at it and holding it up to her eye level.

"Its a little small don't' you think?" Cat noir said making her smile at him, when she began to look around until a swooshing noise caught their attention as HawkMoth flew down for an attack, the people began to scatter causing chaos and panic.

Ladybug tossed her Yo-Yo bouncing it off of the walls of the chapel causing to wrap around HawkMoth's wings and immobilizing him and they watched as he fell to the ground and tried to struggle out of his bindings.

"Adrien! Son?" HawkMoth cried out reaching for him.

"Don't listen to him." Ladybug said but watched as Cat Noir walked slowly up to him as if in a trance.

"Dad?" He asked coming closer and standing just beyond HawkMoth's reach.

"Son, help me please," HawkMoth said able to get out a hand and reaching for him.

"Cat Noir, NO." Ladybug screamed as he grasped HawkMoths hand.

"CATACLYSM." Everyone heard and looked to see Cat Noirs black magic overtake HawkMoth from his hand, he tried to release his hand from Cat Noir but he had a rock like grip, then Cat noir looked back at Ladybug and shouted.

"Ladybug the cage." He said holding out his other hand as the size of HawkMoth began to shrink, making Ladybug toss the cage at her partner, he grabbed it and then waited as the magic practically disappeared and leaving a bright purple monarch butterfly to which he captured in the cage immediately and then just watched with watery eyes as it fluttered around the cage.

Ladybug carefully came up next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaning over to pick up the Butterfly miraculous and taking it over to Master Fu as the crowd slowly began to come back out of hiding.

"I believe this belongs to you, sir." She said handing him the long-lost miraculous.

"Thank you, child. Now the butterfly miraculous has been returned," he said putting it in the ancient box, then they both looked over as a beeping noise sounded and saw the black magic cover Cat Noir leaving a sullen Adrien in its wake.

Master Fu walked over to his new charge and sat down next to him.

"Is he ok?" Adrien asked in concern.

"Yes, he shrunk down to the size of love in his heart. That is what your heart told your cataclysm to do, to destroy the evil parts of your father, No? So what was left was the love he feels for his only son." Master Fu said giving light pats on his back.

Adrien stood up as Ladybug brought over a proper cage and she helped him put Gabriel in his new home and handing it back to Adrien.

"Miraculous Ladybug." She said in a gentle tone making the cage disappear and large groups of ladybugs began to swarm fixing all of the damage that was caused by HawkMoth.

"Wow. Its... " Adrien said as he was joined by his friends, Marinette came up and stood next to Adrien taking his hand in hers making him look at her no longer as Ladybug.

"Miraculous." They said together showing loving and understanding smiles, she leaned into him letting him wrap his arm around her as they watched.

* * *

Adrien was standing next to his friends by the buffet and laughing as Kim and Ivan were fighting over food again while Mylene and Alix both watched as well laughing, Alya and Nino were against the wall talking and laughing when the trumpets sounded making everyone look at the commotion.

"Announcing our new Ruler. Queen Marinette." The announcer said as everyone clapped and the music played while Marinette entered the ballroom, she had switched her gown from the pink lace coronation gown to a red, pink, black and gold knee-length dress with patches of lace, leather, and regal decorations and the skirt flared around her while her gold heels clacked in the marble floor, her hair was down and in lovely curls with a red streak that accented the Queen's crown on her head.

She smiled at everyone as the commotion died down and she walked over to join her friends at the buffet then laughed at Kim and Alix who immediately heard her and straightened up.

"My Queen," Adrien said bowing to her and making her laugh at him.

"Mon Chaton." She said pulling him in for a hug.

"Well, guys. Is this the end?" Kim asked as the other guys came up with the girls in tow and they all wrapped up together in a group hug.

"Oh no. This..." Marinette said motioning to them and then looking at Adrien.

"...Is just the beginning." She finished before they all laughed and sang together "Oh Ey, Oh Ey, Hey."

* * *

Adrien, Nino, Kim, and Ivan were all gathered around the ancient box of the miraculous fisting his hand as the cat ring glowed making the box opened.

Kim grabbed the Fox necklace, Nino grabbed the turtle bracelet while Ivan grabbed the Butterfly brooch.

"Let's do this. Plagg, claws out" Adrien said feeling his transformation take over as the others transformed too, then looking at the mixing pot of heart-shaped candy apples for valentines day.

"Cataclysm." He said feeling the black magic pulsate through him before he put his hand in the water making all of the apples turn dark red.

"Wicked ways beneath the skin, Let all who taste it now join in." Adrien sang in his sing-song voice, then laughing making the others laugh as well.

They walked through the quarry and watched as all of the students and teachers were eating the apples and right in the center was a confused and scared Marinette looking around.

"Don't be scared Marinette. This was always meant to happen." Cat Noir said holding out his hand to her with a candy apple she tried backing away but was caught by Ivan and Kim, he stalked up to her as she tried to struggle her earrings were already stolen and were now in his pocket, he grasped her chin and squeezed her cheeks opening her mouth and pushed the curve of the candy apple in her mouth but she struggled as hard as she could getting the sticky red caramel on her face and on his hand to which he growled in annoyance.

"Fine you wanna play it hard." He said taking a bite sticky bite from the apple then pulled her in pressing his mouth against hers loving the feeling of her warmth against him but easily pushed the chewed up apple and caramel into her mouth as she squealed and struggled against him but slowly felt her calm down as the magic took effect she slackened and he pulled her into his embrace releasing her from Kim and Ivan then he felt her arms wrap around him as their mouths danced against each other spreading the caramel over their faces they stopped to breath looking at each other her eyes changed into purple as the red of the potion mixed with the blue of her eyes.

She chuckled maniacally with an evil smile, instantly waking him.

Adrien was posing in front of the fountain in front of the school as the press was taking his picture, he now wore a pastel green dress shirt, a grey blazer, grey dress pants, with black dress shoes, and his Black hair had been lightly gelled and combed so that it was no longer spiky but combed over but not flat.

"Adrien, Over here." A photographer said making him look at him.

"Only three days until the royal Cotillion. Ever think a guy like you would be a Lord of the court?" the press asked but not able to get an answer another asked a question and he heard many as he noticed Marinette was standing off watching over him while eating an apple.

"How does it feel to be the most envied boy in all Paridon?"

"Do you like being a noirette?"

"Is your Dad Still a Butterfly?"

"Ok, thank you. Excuse me." Marinette said coming to his aid.

"We will let you know when and if the particular situation changes." She said with a smile as she wrapped his arm around her and he also smiled pulling her into his chest with a smile, he always felt better with her next to him.

"Did you ever think you would be with a Villian Kid?" a reporter asked making Marinette laugh and then say "We're done here."

Master Fu came up. "Ok thank you, everyone. This is still a school so if you're here then your trespassing goodbye." He said motioning with his hands for them to leave.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir." Master Fu said before walking off.

"Master Fu." They said simultaneously.

"Ok well, that was fun," Marinette said laughing.

"Yeah, how about we not do that again for a while." He said laughing and pulling her in for a proper hug, they stayed like that for a good minute just enjoying the feeling of the other and the scent wafting their noses.

"Ok good you guys are here." making both of them come out of their dream worlds to see Alya and Nino.

"Its time for your fittings," Alya said before they were dragged off.

* * *

Nino was helping by taking Adrien's measurements in their own room while Alya was helping with Marinettes gown in their room, for now, it was just the body of the gown with bits of fabric hanging off in places. and in the corner of Adrien's room was a tall skinny cage and the purple butterfly flying around with a sign "Please don't feed my Dad."

Adrien and Nino had upgraded rooms because of their new positions in the court and in the school, Considering Adrien is about to become the official Lord of the court to the Queen, Nino had become the official party planner for the school, Kim had become Captain of every sport team of the school, while Ivan was just a part of it all and especially the guys' band called the Isle boys so even though Ivan was a Loner he was still high on the school social list.

"Nino, what do you think we would be doing if we were still on the Isle?" Adrien asked looking over at his claw print hoodie he came here in.

"That's funny. Probably Lying, cheating, stealing, and causing trouble." He said writing down the measurements for the suit that Marinette was designing for him.

"Do you ever miss it?" He asked his friend.

"Dude let's not go through this again. I am happy here, were all happy here." Nino said taking the clipboard and picking up his bag meaning he was done.

"Ok," Adrien said going over to plop on his bed.

"Still having trouble fitting in?" Nino asked.

"I have no trouble fitting in everyone loves me. But that's the problem I'm the guy everyone wants to be that just happens to be from the wrong side of the bridge, and the Press won't leave me alone." Adrien said exasperatedly.

"Maybe you should talk to Marinette about this, she could probably help you with this you know?" Nino said picking up his bag and tossing it on his back making the new Noirette look at his friend.

"Yeah ok." Adrien said standing up and grabbing his bag and standing to walk to the girl's dorm with Nino.

The door was already open but they knocked anyway for permission, Alya was looking over the fabrics while Marinette was sketching.

"Come in boys," Alya said coming up to Kiss Nino on the cheek and taking the clipboard with Adrien's measurements and the base of his suit he tried on. Adrien walked up to Marinette who had already changed into a regular pink dress, he tried to look at what she was doing but she hid it.

"No, it's a surprise." She said giving him a shocked serious look that was too adorable for him not to chuckle and hug her.

"Ok." He said kissing her head then the newscast music came on.

"Oh look who is on TV," Alya said making them look over to see their newscast talking about their Kingdom tours and meeting the other royals while dining with them and Adrien making mistakes that weren't highlighted but he felt embarrassed that it was on Tv anyway and then highlighted the fact that they were Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Yeah great," Adrien said not looking but Marinette understanding instantly as he walked away from her and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Alya, Nino can you too give us a minute please?" Marinette said with a smile making the 2 teens in question look between them in shock then nodding in confusion but leaving none-the-less closing the door behind them.

"Adrien was in the perfect position so she easily kicked off her heels, ran and jumped on him, Adrien didn't see it coming but felt her weight against his chest wrapping his arms around her as they fell back on her bed and rolled on the Kingsize mattress making him laugh as he landed on top of her then falling by her side and holding her close.

They hugged each other while their laughter died down and then just stayed in silence.

"Wanna talk about whats bothering you?" She asked looking up at him, he had his eyes closed with a smile when his dream world shattered at her question.

"Are you sure about me?" He said looking down at her.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have given you the Cat ring or be planning your Cotillion." She said taking her hand to play with his black hair that had grown since his arrival 6 months ago.

He released her and fell back on the bed which she followed laying on his chest looking at him with an understanding look.

"Talk to me. Please." She said rubbing his cheek.

"I just feel so out of place, and I sometimes feel like I miss my life on the Isle." He said feeling water come to his eyes but shutting them to keep them in.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugging him.

"I understand. I always knew I would be Queen but for the longest time I never wanted it, all I wanted was to run away and never come back so that I didn't have too." She said before sitting up to lean over him.

Adrien moved his hands to behind his head to look up at her properly.

"You can always find an escape at the enchanted lake I would always go there growing up when royal life became too much." She said before rolling off.

Adrien sat up on his elbows as she walked off then smiled before following her.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien walked with his friends heading away from Advanced Goodness class, as girls were looking at them, giggling and gossiping and they all heard their talks of how handsome all of them are.

"So how was the talk with Marinette," Nino asked looking at his daydreaming friend.

"It went as well as it could go." He said before Mylene came up to him.

"Hey, Adrien I need a minute. I hate to keep bug you the decorating committee needs more answers." She said holding out her tablet and began swiping as he made decisions for the Royal Cotillion.

"I cannot wait to see the planning of your Wedding," Mylene said Looking dreamily as Alya, and Alix came up behind her.

"Yeah... Wait what?" Adrien exclaimed in shock looking at the girls.

"The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged," Mylene said.

"Yes, I knew it." Nino said with excitement.

"I didn't know that, I should know that, why didn't anyone tell me my life is laid out for me..." Adrien rambled on when Marinette joined them.

"Hey, Mon Chaton. What's going on?" She asked putting her hand on his back and smiling at all of them.

"Hi, Ladybug." The boys sang making Adrien look at them with an annoyed look making them all walk away before he turned back to his Girlfriend.

"Oh, quick thing," Mylene said grabbing Marinette and pulling her aside.

"Ok, we're almost ready with the surprise for Adrien, you just need to decide on which poses and outfits for the window." She said flipping through each window design she made showing both her and him i different outfits and poses.

"Um..." Marinette tried thinking about each one.

"If I may, this one if my favorite." She said showing the one that was her favorite as well.

"I like it too, make sure his eyes are green." She said looking back at him.

"I guess I will see you later then." She said making Adrien nod and walk away.

"Ok." He said heading to class.

"Which green should I use." She said giving her some examples to which she looked through them and found the perfect neon dark green that screamed Cat eye.

"This one." She said with a smile.

* * *

Adrian ran to his locker to open it when Marinette came up.

"Hey, Mon Chaton." She said making him jump and turn.

"Oh hey. Whats up?" He said looking down at her through his fringy black bangs.

"I have a surprise for you." She said with a smile.

"Again? That's every day now." He said brushing her blue-black bangs to the side.

"I enjoy spoiling you. You didn't have a lot growing up." She said leaning against his open locker door.

"We managed," he said grabbing his bag when Marinette saw his father's miraculous book.

"Aren't you going to donate that to Master Fu." She asked with a smile.

"Is that still in there." He said closing his locker.

"I gotta get to class, I don't want to be late." He said trying to change the subject.

"Nope, you come this way." She said pushing him in the opposite direction.

"No, wait Mari..." He said before he turned and caught an amazing sight.

"What? Marinette?" He said looking over the green scooter.

"Oh, it's green," Adrien said in happiness before coming back to reality.

"But I didn't get you anything," he said with sadness.

"You taking me on a picnic." She said leaning on the locker next to them.

"No that's Thursday." He said with an endearing smile.

"It is Thursday." She said with a laughing smile.

"No its not." He replied copying her chuckle.

"Yeah it is." She said holding out her phone, making his eyes go wide.

"I knew that. I was just messing with you." He said acting cool.

"If you dont have it, its fine. I know you've been busy." She said in understanding.

"No, no its fine. I just have a few more things to do and then I am all yours." He said tapping her nose making her giggle.

"Well what about class?" She asked pointing towards the opposite direction.

"I multitask." He said running off.

"Your the best." She said after him.

"That's me." He called back.

* * *

 **Back on the Isle.**

A blonde girl wore her large sunglasses as she walked down the alley as everyone got out of the way as she passed, she wore a black and white striped mini dress with a studded belt hanging off her hip, white tights and black boots, and an old cashmere yellow sweater, though she was the cleanest of the Isle she was still wearing thrift clothes that had fashionable patches and decorations. She had her hair in a high ponytail when she arrived at the City Hall.

"Daddy. When do I get to go to Paridon?" The girl squealed when she slammed into the Mayor's office making the man in question open his eyes wide.

"I'm working on it, Princess." The man said with a smile.

"I can't believe they chose Adrien but not me, why did you have to be the least bad guy on the Isle and choose to be here to be the mayor for this place when you can't control villains and I wasn't chosen to go to Paridon." She cried then fell in a heap crying her eyes out making the Mayor slacken in despair.

"Enough Cloe." They all heard making everyone look over at the boy in question who sat on the Mayor throne, his hair was in a messy bun frizzy from years of dying it blonde but his black roots were always coming in, he wore black pants with motorcycle boots with the pants tucked in, a black shirt with a blue lollipop on it, he added a patchy denim sleeveless vest decorated with studs and spikes and bands on his bare lanky arms; it was obvious he was copying Adrien wanting to be better than him but never succeeding.

"Theo, I will not calm down I am sick of this place, Adrien is mine and as soon as I am over there e will take over the Kingdom together," Cloe shouted throwing another tantrum.

"Sabrina," Theo said motioning towards the mousy girl, she wore an argyle sweater and a dirty ratty dress shirt, blue denim shorts with patches, argyle knee-high socks, and old broken taped up spats; her hair was orange and cut into a bob and her bangs were held back with a headband that was once white.

"Sir?" She said in between bites.

"Help Cloe she is doing it again and it's annoying me." He said making the girl go over to fawn over the spoiled brat.

"But your right Cloe why should he be living the life of luxury while we here taking their leftovers," Theo said standing up and calling out to the other villains that have gathered in the Mayor's office, this is how it has been for the last few years.

"That's not entirely true Queen Marinette has been fixing things such as giving us cleaner water, better clothing, and more food." Mayor Andre said trying to calm him down.

"Like I care I want his turf. I want PARIDON." Theo shouted making everyone look at him.

"What's my name?" He shouted making everyone shout back at him "THEO."

"Yes, and I will get us all to Paridon." He shouted making them all scream and sing in happiness.

* * *

 **Back in Paridon.**

"Hors D'eouvre?" Adrien said holding out the food for her to eat and then light up at the delicious flavor.

"Mmm. delicious." She said reaching over for another as he smiled happy that she was happy.

"These are all of my favorite foods." She said taking a bite of the Beef Stroganoff.

"So you like it." He asked nervously.

"I double like it." She said leaning over him to grab another Hors D'eouvre.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked flipping his black hair getting it out of his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you surprised me. Do you have a napkin." She asked looking around then digging into the picnic basket before Adrien could stop her.

"Whats this?" She asked pulling out a bag showing the sign of 'Dupein-cheng Patisserie'" her smile fell and then Adrien's anxiety shot through the roof.

"You went to my parents in the retirement?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm Sorry I forgot it was Thursday." He said looking away.

"No hey, your fine," Marinette said coming around but he jumped when he felt her hand.

"NO. NO. It's not. I can't do this. I'm not a royal. This isn't me Marinette."He distanced himself and screamed in frustration.

"I know that Adrien and its ok I understand." She tried standing up and letting him vent.

"NO how can you? You have been training your whole life to be Queen, I haven't. I can't do this anymore." He said

"Adrien I believe in you the Kingdom believes in you." She tried but his screaming caught her off guard.

"NO. Plagg Claws out." He screamed transforming then screaming "Cataclysm." He quickly jumped up and flew right for her but she moved out of the way in time as he smashed the table and food to bits sending pieces everywhere his anger was flooding his system when he heard a scream of pain, he looked over to see Marinette clutching her arm that had a bloody gash on it while she was on the floor breathing heavily, but she only gave him a look of sorrow and understanding.

"This is who I really am Marinette, and nothing will change that." He said before using his baton to fly off.

* * *

Marinette looked down at her arm and then around at the mess, her arm had a big splinter of wood in her arm and she couldn't move it at all the pain was starting to set in and she knew her arm was broken and the tendon was severed.

"Don't lose yourself, Adrien. I need you Mon Chaton." She said to herself in prayer before carefully standing up.

"Tikki, Spots on." She said letting the magic take over.

"Lucky charm," she said lightly throwing her Yo-Yo and getting a first aid kit.

She was careful in using the tools to remove the splinter and binding her arm, the pain was setting in more, so she had to be quick, she gathered up the tools back in the first aid kit then stood, she carefully threw the first aid it up in the air and screamed.

"Miraculous Ladybug." The first aid kit disappeared and out flew the swarms of ladybugs surrounding the area fixing the table and all of the food and even covering her and fixing her arm and leaving not even a scar.

She moved around her hand and felt no pain. "Spots off."

Marinette sat back down and thought while Tikki flew down and sat on the table looking at her saddened chosen.

"Go ahead and eat Tikki, you need your strength." She said with a smile making the kwami fly around and ate until Marinette joined her the kwami turned toward her.

"What about Adrien?" Tikki asked.

"Don't worry I have faith in him, he will come around." She said before digging in again.

* * *

Adrien landed on his balcony and was incredibly angry he ran around his room in anger after removing his transformation he was stuffing his essentials in a backpack and then went over to his closet and changed back into the black and green clothes he came in.

He came back out and grabbed the to-go cage and moved the purple butterfly into it.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," He said grabbing his keys to his new scooter when the small voice caught his attention.

"But I don't want to leave, Adrien. We belong here." Plagg said making his chosen stop.

"Maybe you are Plagg, but not me," he said before taking off the ring, he wrote a quick note and put the ring in the envelope with the note and left it on the pillow of Nino's bed before he left.

Adrien drove his new scooter out to the bridge, he pulle dout his father's spell book casting the spell for the scooter to roll right over the water.

He drove right through the under alleys and right up to the parking of his old apartments he shared with his friends.

* * *

Marinette was sitting in her office doing her Queenly duties the day after Adrien had left her.

"Hey Nadia?" Marinette said she made a decision, she needs to push Cotillion back a while to give Adrien more time.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She heard over the phone.

"Can you have Nathalie call me regarding Cotillion, Please? Thank you." She said when a knock caught her attention.

"Marinette?" Nino said with a sad look.

"Nino hey come in?" Marinette said with a smile as he came in and closing the door.

"Adrien has gone back to the Isle." He said making Marinette's smile fall.

Nino came around her desk and handed her the note, she took carefully and read it diligently then dropping her hand to her side while taking deep breaths.

"This is my fault. He has been under so much stress lately and instead of really understanding I just pushed it aside like it a was a measly problem." Marinette said leaning over her desk wanting to cry.

"Mari?" Nino said catching her attention as Nino held out his hand showing he had the Cat Ring making her gasp.

"I didn't even think about the Cat Ring." She said taking it and putting it on her finger.

"I have to go get him. I have to apologize." She said to Nino as she barely noticed the ball of black and green light shining waking up Plagg who was joined by Tikki.

"You can't Mari. You have to know the Isle and how it works." Nino said making her turn to look out the window.

"You have to take me with you," he said making her turn quickly.

"YES!" She said a little too quickly.

"I mean are you sure?" She asked knowing how he feels about the Isle.

"Yes, he is my buddy and we will take Kim and Ivan with us, its safer with numbers, but you have to promise me something, you have to swear that I won't get stuck there again." He said looking into her eyes showing her his feelings.

"I promise. Thank you." She said to her friend.

* * *

Adrien had his backpack and walked down the street stopping at the 'Curl up and Dye' shop.

He saw his old friend Juleka sweeping the shop listening to her music when she saw him.

"Adrien your back. Whats up Dude?" She said coming up to him.

"Not much. I forgot you don't open until midnight. The place looks wicked." He said coming in and looking around.

"Thanks," Juleka replied looking at his princely black hair.

"Hey, Juleka. you used to do Nino didn't you?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I thought of the braids the year he had cornrows." She said picking up the swept up hair and throwing them away.

"Got any ideas for me?" He asked making her flip her bangs aside to look at him.

"Did you do this yourself?" She said running her fingers over his split ends.

"Yeah?" He asked doing the same as her.

"I can fix this." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the chair and looked at his perfectly manicured hands.

"Someone had the Prince makeover, your callouses are gone and replaced with clear polished nails." She said as he sat down and he pushed the chair making it spin.

"How far can I go?" She asked him making him give a look of uncertainty.

"The works? Just make me feel like me again but way worse. You know?" he said looking at her.

"Perfect." She said going over to pick up her scissors and snipped them making him smile.

2 hours later.

Juleka turned the chair around letting Adrien look at the mirror and saw himself.

"Hey, there I am." He said she had trimmed his split ends but his hair was still longer giving him spiky fringes and now he had golden blonde hair once again and now with black and green streaks, Juleka had brushed over his eyes with coal making his eyes pop with guyliner and he noticed his nails had been painted black and with his ring fingers painted bright evil green.

"Lookin' good?" Juleka asked.

"Yeah. I feel much better," he said handing her the proper amount of money.

"OH thanks, dude." She said going over to the register when Cloe came in.

"Hand it over you Goth wannabe," Cloe said making Juleka sigh and give her the money before she tapped on the table.

"And the rest of it." She said making Juleka clean out the register.

Cloe turned to leave when Adrien caught her attention.

"Still doing Theo's dirty work Cloe. I thought you were classier than that," he said making her turn in shock.

"Adrikins." She said running over and tried to jump him but he moved in time for her to miss him.

He leaned down to grab the money she just took and handed it all back to Juleka.

"You just wait until Theo hears your back." She said standing up trying to remain classy.

"I can't wait to fight my copycat. Do you actually get to keep what you steal?" Adrien said in sarcasm remark while leaning against the table blocking Cloe from the register.

"I can hurt you, you know you left me here in this stink hole while you live it up in Paridon," Cloe screamed, huffing at him.

"Cloe your not good enough for Paridon, everyone there is too nice, It would only take a day for them to send you back here," Adrien explained in his old cocky behavior.

Cloe left without another word but she did throw stuff around to acknowledge that she wasn't happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm changing the rating to M because this one gets more on the more bad side of the red light district. You have been warned.**

* * *

Marinette took the rest of the afternoon to prepare her outfit, she copied the Isle style exactly, she wore red leather skin tight pants which she added patches of zippers and black leather patches to cover holes as if they were from the Isle, she was quick to make a red dress of old leather ironing it to make it look older, added a zipper, spikes and studs for decoration, then added an old black knee-length trench coat that she added proper decorations to make it look like an old military coat from the war that has been in the garbage for the last decade.

She then got an old pair of boots that she hasn't worn in years which she personally made destruction to them making them look older using duct tape and chains for an added touch, and fingerless gloves with chains and black nails.

She then made up her face with smokey eyes, dark eyeliner, brown contour to look dirty, red lips, and sprayed water in her hair giving it a stringy look underneath an old derby hat that used to be decorated with feathers but they were falling out and she looked all over trashy.

She snuck down to the parking garage to meet up with the boys but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard "Whoa."

She looked over and saw the guys were all looking at her in shock.

"What does it look bad?" She asked worriedly looking over herself.

"No. you look hot. Like you have been on the Isle all along." Nino said as he pushed his blue scooter into position.

"I would like to thank you again for these awesome scooters by the way," Kim said looking over his red one.

"No problem. I didn't want you guys being left out if I just gave Adrien his green one." She said handing each boy their keys from the student vehicle lock up.

"Mari ride with me," Nino said mounting his Blue scooter as Ivan mounted his white one and Kim was already on his.

She mounted the scooter behind Nino and then they took off.

They rode along the bridge and Mari felt the magic of the barrier as it surged through her when they passed through it, they drove through and parked in an old warehouse, Mari was looking around while the boys covered the bikes.

"Hey what's through here?" Mari asked looking through a large pipe.

"Mari, you don't want to know," Nino said before they lead her away.

As they walked down the alleys and marketplace of the Isle Mari was looking around.

"I had no idea the Isle was like this." She said.

"Mari you need to not look so touristy," Nino said. with his hands in his pockets and having a look of 'I don't care and leave me alone.'

"Sorry." She said coming up next to him as some people passed.

"Don't apologize, Don't say thank you, drop the 'please'. Drop all pleasantries. Just bring out your inner Wicked side." He said leading her forward.

Mari was in front of them and still looking around when she ran into someone.

"Well excuse me." The person said making Mari look up at the person and finding a ditzy nerd in Isle clothing.

Mari brushed her shoulder to pass her without saying anything, but the orange haired girl said.

"Hey, you got a problem. Do you know who I represent?." Sabrina said in annoyance, making Mari turn and give the girl her best-annoyed look.

"Do I look like I care," Marinette said barely looking at the girl but it was just enough.

"Hey don't I know you?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"No," Mari said trying to walk away with the guys following her.

"Yeah, I do know you," Sabrina said catching up but then catching a glimpse of Marinette poster from her coronation.

"Queen Marinette." She shouted in realization making Nino grab her and run away.

"Nino? Kim? Ivan?" She said after them but not able to catch up when she had an idea.

"Oh, Cloe and Theo are gonna love this." She said running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Nino grabbed a rock and tossed it at the flying rock sign making the gate rise.

"All the way up." He said pushing her back making her head to the opening, she took a curious step and looked up.

"Wish me luck." She said before climbing the steps.

The apartment was amazing with graffitied walls, stained glass windows, and thrifty fancy looking furniture, Marinette was amazed at the look of the place, a nice apartment for a bunch of teenage Isle boys, gaming stations electronics piles of dirty clothes in each room and the resting scent of B.O. cologne and food.

She turned the corner to see a familiar blonde hair with green and black streaks it was a good look for him and the streaks were minimal so it was rebellious without overpowering the blonde, he wore a fresh outfit, black patchy pants that hugged his muscular legs without being too tight and a green sleeveless vest with chains and black boots with chains. He looked really hot from behind and she could barely wait to see the front.

Then she noticed his artwork, he was spraypainting a picture of him and his friends in Paridon.

"I'm glad there isn't one of my with horns and a pitchfork." She said catching his attention and making him turn and her breath caught in her throat he was as handsome as when she first saw him, the vest was open in the front showing off a white T-shirt that had decorative patches and studs, his eyes had brightened up so it was obvious he was happier and they looked bigger because of his guyliner.

"What are you doing here. This place is way too dangerous for you." He said jumping down from his post and stalking over to her so he can use his refound Isle boy intimidation which did make her heart race as she hit the wall behind her but she didn't feel fear all she felt was heat, she was in his territory now and she felt utterly powerless.

"I came to bring you home," she said stuttering.

"I am home, Marinette." He said grasping her arm and hauling her toward the door but quickly pulled her close to him.

"You didn't bring the Miraculous here did you?" he asked her in frustration.

"No, I wouldn't dare." She said shaking her head.

"Then go home. You're powerless here and in a lot of danger." He said hauling her back to the door again and about to push her out before she wiggled herself out of his grasp and ran back into the apartment.

"No, I am not leaving without you. We belong together Adrien and I will not return to Paridon. I will stay and live here as a VK if I have too, just so I can be with you." She said in all pride of herself.

"And I won't let you. I will drag you there myself and tell the guards of your intentions so that they won't let you come back here again." He said hauling her over his shoulder making her squeal.

"Adrien put me down." She said hitting his back.

Nino, Kim, and Ivan were waiting below when suddenly they heard a squeal and a red and black covered girl fell right next to them in their trash bin, Kim and Ivan ran over to help her as Nino looked up at the 3rd floor to see the Leader he knew Adrien he was giving them a look of seriousness.

"Take her home and don't come back." He ordered before going back into the apartment.

Kim, Ivan, and Nino all looked at each other then turned to find Marinette gone.

"Mari?" Nino called out but now too loud.

"Mari?" Kim followed but then a feminine figure appeared walking towards them.

"Mari don't scare us like that," Nino said as they all took a breath.

"Oh but I love scaring people," Cloe said coming around the corner with Sabrina.

"Cloe. Where is Mari?" Nino said in defense.

"Oh, she is on her way to the Daddy's office. You know who is dying to meet her. He also extends an invitation to the Royal Whore upstairs. If he wants her back he will come to Daddy's office alone." Cloe said before twirling and walking off with a giggling Sabrina in tow.

All the guys were breathing heavily and Nino was fast to kick the gate down, they all raced up the stairs and all came into the room where Adrien was sitting and listening to his music trying to calm himself down when he saw his boys come in, he jerked the headphones off and stood up in anger but then noticed.

"Where is she?" He asked in great anger as it rose making his eyes glow green.

"Theo took her right after you dropped her, we turned our backs on her for a moment and then Cloe came around. Theo wants you to come to the mayor's office alone if you want her back." Nino said catching his breath. They all paused as Adrien turned and threw his headphones against the walls causing destruction scaring the guys.

"We can get her back dude," Nino said trying to calm him down.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't brought her here in the first place," Adrien shouted at them grabbing his leather biker jacket and pulling it on in a huff.

"Wait I didn't even think about it. Mari has the Miraculous." Nino said in fear.

"No she doesn't I asked her she said she didn't have it." Adrien replied.

They all took a breath of relief.

"What were you thinking of bringing her here anyway?" He asked looking at them.

"She was going to come with or without us we just wanted to protect her," Nino said in defense.

"Yeah and we blew it," Ivan said sitting down on the old couch.

"Enough. I'm leaving, you guys wait here," He said heading towards the door.

"No we're coming with you," Nino said following him.

"No Theo said alone and we can't risk Marinettes safety anymore," Adrien said before leaving without another word.

* * *

He blew into the mayor's office making all eyes on him and even his crap of a copycat.

"I'm back," Adrien said with a look of annoyance.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," Theo said pushing away from the wall from flirting with a smiling Cloe.

"Theo still pretending to be me while also trying to be Mayor." Adrien challenged.

"I am not your copycat," Theo said ignoring the fact that he looked so similar to him, with his dyed blonde hair, and black clothes that looked like the old Adrien.

"And yet growing up all you wanted was to be just like me," Adrien said.

"So how does it feel Cat Noir? An Isle boy posing as a Prince." Theo taunted sitting in the Mayor's chair and draping his leg over an armrest.

"Where is she?" Adrien said as Chloe came up to him and leaned on him but ignored her.

"I've dreamed of this day, you wanting something from me," Theo said with a large smile.

"How sweet you dream about me, I haven't thought. about you since I left." Adrien said pushing Chloe away when she was wandering her hand over his body making her fall into Sabrina.

"Obviously. You now have a perfect life while were 20 years in a garbage strike." He said in annoyance.

"If you have something to settle with me then do it. I don't see why we need to bring Marinette into this." Adrien said scowling at him.

"Maybe but its still fun seeing you squirm to have her back. How about a bet." He said setting his arm on his desk wanting an arm wrestle.

"Really?" Adrien asked looking at the boychild.

"If you win Marinette is free to go." He said making Adirne kneel and put his arm on the desk.

"Game on." He said making Theo laugh.

"Don't you wanna know what I get if I win?" Theo said as Adrien grasped his hand.

"Not likely." Adrien challenged, their grips tightened and the game had begun.

"You know it doesn't matter what you do your still gonna be an Isle boy and the son of HawkMoth," Theo said smiling.

"And no matter what you do you will always be TheoDorkasaurus," Adrien said making Theo falter but not lose, then Adrien's eyes began to glow as his arm got stronger and pulling Theo's arm down.

"If I win you bring me the Miraculous'." Theo said instantly winning the game.

"YES," Theo said making the others scream and shout in victory.

"Bring me the Miraculous tomorrow at noon then you will get the little Queen back and if you tell anyone then she is MINE." Theo said as his men grabbed Adrien by the arm and shoved him out the door.

* * *

"Its a trap it has to be." Nino said after Adrien explained what had happened.

"Of course it is. But we can't really give him the miraculous." Kim said looking over his downtrodden and plotting boss, Adrien knew what Theo meant when he threatened to keep Marinette to himself, a fate worse then death for any girl that Theo wanted, if anything Adrien would be lucky if when he did get Marinette back she would still be ok.

"No we're not going to give him what he wants, he obviously knows that Marinette doesn't have them," Adrien explained.

"Ok so what do we do?" Nino asked making Adrien pause.

"Your 3D printer," Adrien said pointing at Ivan.

"In my sleep." He replied smiling with a look of happiness and excitement but also worry.

"But we need a distraction until she figures out their fake," Kim said looking at Adrien.

"Smoke bombs we can get the chemicals from Juleka," Nino said.

"Ok, Ivan, Kim you guys go get the fakes and meet us here tomorrow and losing is not an option. Because were rotten..." Adrien said in Pride building up his teams moral.

"...To the core." The guys said with smiles before they all broke and headed to do their designated jobs.

* * *

Nino And Adrien snuck up on Juleka as she was reading one of her many books once again trying to make her jump as always but failing.

"Nino. great to see you, man." She said standing up to hug her buddy.

"Thanks it's great to see you too," Nino said squeezing his unofficial sister, as Adrien watched them with a smile.

Adrien and Nino both had masks and gloves on as they mixed up the smoke bombs and put them in a bag, while Juleka was boiling the needed chemicals.

"Nino, Adrien make sure you guys a drop me a line when you get back to Paridon ok?" Juleka said helping them pack the smoke bombs.

"Of course Juleka, you're like our sister," Adrien said pulling off his mask as Nino finished up the job.

"Thanks, guys. Now go get the Queen back." Juleka said pushing them out the door.

* * *

Kim and Ivan were running out of the school holding the box with the fake Miraculous' when they ran into Alya.

"Have you guys seen Nino?" She asked them with concern.

"He went camping," Kim said in haste.

"Nino? Sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in his laptop or phone charger?" Alya said in confusion.

"Yeah, you know how spontaneous he is," Kim replied making Ivan nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah," Alya said before walking away, they turned and was stopped once again by Alix.

"I'm coming with you guys." She said holding swords and being serious.

"Uh, we don't need swords at the Waffle Hut," Kim said catching his voice in fear of the look his girlfriend was giving him.

"I am coming with you guys you need me and if you don't take me I am gonna have to tell Master Fu." She said closing her eyes in defeat but squealed when Ivan hauled her over his shoulder.

* * *

Marinette was handcuffed to a stripper pole on the center stage in Theo's headquarters.

Chloe came up to her and chuckled.

"I can't wait until Adrien takes me back to Paridon so we can rule together side by side." Chloe bragged about.

"What about Theo?" Marinette asked.

"Oh please he had his fun with me but I got bored." She said in boredom.

"Did Adrien happen to tell you when we lost our virginities to each other," Chloe said with stars in her eyes making Marinettes bug but not letting her see her reaction, but then Chloe went on discussing the memory in detail and Marinette wished she wasn't handcuffed so she could cover her ears.

"Enough Chloe," Theo said making the said girl quiet and grunt in annoyance.

"You never let me have any fun." She said stalking off.

"I don't want damaged goods," Theo said coming up to them letting Marinette look at him again, she saw the similarities he had already taken on since the last time he saw Adrien, he was now wearing tighter clothes with more patches and put in clip in black and green hair extensions.

"How does it feel being Queen now?" He asked her pulling her chin to look at him giving her the smile she saw so much on Adirne but on him he looked like a clown.

Marinette didn't respond which annoyed him as he just sat there and stared at her for 5 minutes and she didn't say anything so he flew the back of his hand across her face making her squeal in pain.

"I want cooperation from you and you better hope your boyfriend comes through otherwise I get to play with my new toy. I have always wanted a Queen in my bed." He said giving her an evil laugh before walking away as Marinette let a single tear fall from her eye in pain and squishing them to stop them not letting him see her pain he caused her.

* * *

Adrien and Nino were waiting in the warehouse after they drove Adrien's green scooter there and they waited while Kim and Ivan drove in and Alix dismounted immediately from Kim's scooter.

"Alix, hey," Adrien said bumping fists with her.

"Hi, I made them bring me." She said with a smile as Kim and Ivan came over while Adrien hed out his hand for the box which Kim gave him and Adrien looked over the copies.

"Wow. Perfect." He said putting them in his pocket, then he motioned with his head and they all followed him into the pipe.

* * *

The group entered Theo's headquarters and saw the whole scene of debauchery, an old strip club is definitely no place for a Queen.

Marinette had her coat and hat removed and was now in a flying cage 50 ft. above the stage as strippers danced and the crowd was getting overly excited then even more so when they noticed Adrien and his group arrived.

"Finally. Let get this started." Theo shouted coming out from behind the curtain wearing similar pants and leather biker jacket as Adrien but showing off his bare lanky chest with his ribs protruding clearly nowhere near the muscular torso of Adrien.

"I want the Miraculous," Theo shouted as Marinette sat up on her knees and looked at Adirne through the bars of her cage but then her cage dropped 4 feet making her scream and stopped when the cage jerked to a stop.

"This isn't a joke Theo your talking about harming someone and possibly killing her," Adrien shouted as he led his group closer, Kim had his arm wrapped around Alix in protection.

"Then you better make the change or she dies," Theo said making the cage drop another 4 ft and Marinettes scream sounded throughout the room making Theos group laugh.

Adrien pulled out the antique box and showed it and Theo was coming to grab it, but Adrien held it away.

"I want Marinette," Adrien said, making Theo smile and wave and the cage was released making Adrien gasp and Marinettes scream rocked him to his core until the cage stopped a foot from the ground before the cage was opened and 2 guys hauled her out of it and pulled her towards their boss, she was forced on her knees next to Theo.

"Too bad I would have loved to play with her," Theo said brushing her chin making her look up and showing off her already bruised cheek from his slap and Adrien's blood boiled.

Adrien held out his hand for Marinette and she grasped it then Adrien held out his other hand with the box, then the trade was made. Theo spun to open the box to look at the Miraculous as Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette holding her close both feeling minor relief at the contact.

"Marinette, go," Adrien said trying to push her away but she held his hand firmly as he felt something, Marinette watched his face as his eyes grew wide.

"I will always need you," Marinette said as she closed his fist around the ring as he brushed her long hair aside showing the red and black dotted earrings.

"You did have them." He said squeezing the ring.

Marinette smiled at him and he gave her a look of impressed and bubbling frustration, but their little world was shattered when they heard a loud groan.

"You brought me fakes. Capture the Queen." Theo said stomping on the fakes and then the battle started.

"Plagg, Claws out." Adrien shouted.

"Tikki, Spots on." Marinette also shouted they were enveloped in their bright lights and then Theo and his group were backing away at seeing the pair of them as LadyBug and Cat Noir.

"Attack." Theo shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette was sitting behind Adrien as she held Tikki and Plagg in the pocket of her coat, Adrien and the others were racing away from the Isle on their scooters. They had won the battle and escaped, she snuggled against Adrian's back after they exited the barrier. Then dawn broke the next morning as they arrived back at school just in time for the students to begin flooding the quarry for breakfast.

Marinette was being held close by Adrien as they all walked through the quarry all a little worse for wear, as the girl all clamored up to them.

"Marinette," Alya said as she and Mylene walked up to them.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Mylene asked giving Ivan a look then to Marinette.

"Nowhere important whats going on?" Marinette said to Mylene.

"Come here," Mylene said showing Marinette her tablet with the revisions she sent to Mylene about the window.

"Hold on." She said looking back at Adrien who was sulking.

"Adrien do you want to cancel?" She asked him giving him a look of love and understanding.

But he didn't say anything and just looked at her in an uncomfortable behavior.

"I understand just take some time, think about it and let me know." She said before following Mylene.

* * *

Adrien turned to find his guys all having crossed arms and glaring at him.

"What?" Adrien asked them.

"We need to have a bro talk, don't we?" Nino said looking at his boss.

"What we haven't done that since we were kids before we went Rotten," Adrien said.

"Yeah well considering were trying to be good now. I think we need to bring it back. It is a good way to relearn about each other and help each other as we grow in Paridon." Kim said toward his boss.

"I guess," Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Everyone sit," Ivan said before causing an earthquake when he dropped on the ground, making the others follow him and they sat in a circle.

"So what exactly has been bothering you, dude?" Kim asked making Adrien take a deep breath.

"I am a mess, just months ago I was causing trouble and scaring people and now everyone expects me to be a Lord of the Court and I don't know how to do it because it just doesn't feel like me," Adrien explained looking around at his friends showing his dejectedness.

"Then don't dude. Be yourself and who you want to be not what other people expect you to be." Ivan said to Adrien knowing that because Ivan doesn't talk a lot whenever he does its always the truth and importance.

"Guys we always have to remember that were always gonna be the dudes from the Isle, we can't run away from that, The Isle will always be our roots, it made us who we are and we're never gonna be like everyone else here and that's ok," Nino said raising a leg to lean on his knee.

"I agree," Kim said as Ivan nodded in agreement.

"Let's promise to stop trying to fake being Paridon Kids and be the Isle Kids we are," Nino said making everyone agree.

"Yeah, I can't fake it without my spell book," Adrien said looking down at his lap.

"Cat Noir. If LadyBug can't love for who you are then she doesn't deserve you." Ivan said reassuring his friend and gang leader.

"I dig it," Nino said patting Adrien on the back.

"Give her a chance. Cool?" Nino continued with a smile.

"Thanks, you guys," Adrien said making them all get up and but notice Adrien didn't so Nino made a decision.

"Come to Cotillion tonight, and if in the morning you still want too then I will go back to the Isle with you," Nino said with all assurance.

"Nino I can't let you do that. You love it here." Adrien argued.

"I do love it here, but your my friend and boss first so I will follow you anywhere," Nino said but before Adrien could reply Kim and Ivan gave away that they were still there.

"Me too," Kim replied making Adrien look behind him and seeing Ivan nod.

"So try to be a Lord of the Court because if you don't, then we're all going back," Kim said smiling down at the blonde boy. Who then stood up and walked back to the dorms with his friends.

* * *

The Trumpets sounded getting everyone's attention.

"Introducing the future Lord Adrien Agreste." The announcer called out then moved so that Adrien walked out, wearing the suit that Marinette had designed and made for him.

It was made of the finest fabric but with the design in mind of the Isle, long pants of dark green with decorative patches of bright green and black and multiple chains and belts hanging off his hips, copied with a dark green military suit jacket that looked antique but had spikes, studs, and decorative patches it hung open to reveal a black dress shirt with decorative holes, and intricate designs sewn with cat paw prints in green thread in decorative patterns, then she sent him a fresh pair of black boots with chains, and with a large opening that allowed the pants to be tucked in comfortably. the gold decorations matched the blonde color of his hair.

He walked with all courage he was impressed at the style and design he felt himself but his courage wasn't lasting very long as many of his classmates stared at him.

He descended the stairs and met up with Marinette's parents.

"Adrien, you look great," Tom said shaking his hand

"Thanks. I'm still not sure about this but I want to at least try and be Miraculous." Adrien explained brushing his blonde hair out of his guylined green eyes.

A deep guttural chuckle caught his attention making him look at the Regent King. "I haven't heard that in years," Tom said looking at the confused boy.

"My daughter said the same thing when she was coronated as the official Princess when she turned 13. Try and be Miraculous." Tom said patting the boy's shoulders making him brighten at the thought.

"You and Marinette have a lot in common Adrien. She had the same problems your having and I will let you in on a secret that many don't know about." Sabine said becoming a gossiping young girl.

"Before Marinette was coronated she wanted to run away and she felt so horrible about wanting to abandon the Kingdom that she asked us to be banished to The Isle for bad behavior, she cried and kneeled for it." Sabine continued with a smile making Adrien give them a look of astonishment and he now felt better then he did before.

"I never thought she would be like that," Adrien said giving an easy smile in minor relief.

"She always has been. She is on her way." Tom said as Nino came up and patted him on the shoulder to lead him away.

"You look great Adrien," Alya said as Nino joined her once again.

"Thanks, Marinette really knows her stuff." He said pulling his jacket closer around him and taking a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked.

"Like I'm gonna throw up." He said taking a deep breath.

"Were right here with you," Nino said as they patted his back but they turned as the trumpets sounded.

"Queen Marinette." The announcer said making the curtains get pulled to reveal Marinette, wearing a black and red spotted gown with a patchy tulle skirt of black, red, green, blue, and yellow. The bodice was a strapless red corset with black dots and an overlay on top of the tulle skirt, with a red and black lace collar holding a red sheer cape. she had her hair done up in twin buns with long pieces of hair dripping with red streaks while her Queenly diadem stood proud on her head, and long black lace gloves ending at her elbows with chains and strings hanging from her wrists.

The crowd bowed as she descended and seeing her Adrien felt better he felt Nino push his back and he met her at the bottom of the steps where he bowed at her and she curtsied back.

He held out his hand for her and she took it before coming close.

"Adrien I wish I had time to explain." She said before turning just in time for Theo to come out. We wore a very handsome black suit that matched Cat Noir's suit his hair flared out in spikiness with green and black streaks and a lollipop stick hanging from his mouth.

Everyone gasped before looking at Adrien as Theo bowed before her and took her hand to kiss it.

"I'm Sorry Adrien, but when I was on the Isle something happened between Theo and me, I can't explain it." She said not looking at Adrien but gazing at Theo.

"What are you saying?" Adrien asked but he was ignored.

"Mari." He said barely touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She growled out looking at Adrien as he backed away instantly noticing her purple eyes, he recognized it instantly, the same spell he dreamt of giving her himself in the candy apple.

"Mari?" He tried again but in a serious tone and without touching her.

"Adrien, take this with dignity or I will send you back to the Isle." She threatened giving him a look of pure evil.

He stood back and watched as Theo lead her to the dance floor and they began to twirl to the Foxtrot. Nino and the other came up behind him.

"Were with you, Adrien," Nino said pulling him by the shoulder to leave but Adrien just turned around to whisper.

"She has been spelled." He said to them in a whisper.

"Adrien?" Nino asked him in a condescending tone.

"No, listen before I ran to the Isle I dreamt of giving Marinette a spell, one that would turn her evil. I would never truly do it but I recognize it on her now, its a spell that bends the victim to the will of the caster making them fall in love and be like the caster the evidence is in the eyes it tints the iris with red. Marinette's eyes are blue but look now they are purple." Adrien said nodding to her as she twirled in the arms of Theo with a wicked smile she turned towards her friends to wave showing them her purple eyes.

"He found your spellbook." Nino said in realization.

"So what do we do?" Alya said worried about her best friend, and they all thought for a moment.

"True loves kiss can break it," Alya said in an epiphany.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Nino asked making Adrien shake his head.

"I need to get close to her to do it though." He said looking at her again.

"I know how," Mylene said before running off making them watch as she goes.

"Nathalie announce the gift they need to see it," Mylene said running up the stairs.

Nathalie waved her hand and the trumpets sounded.

"And now for the special gift designed by Queen Marinette for her Lord," Nathalie announced making everyone look as the drape was removed to reveal the window.

Adrien gasped in shock as did everyone else even Marinette stopped remembering something about it. The window depicted Marinette in her current gown but with a knee length skirt instead of floor length, black tights with red patches and red leather ankle boots with a 2 inch high and 2 inch thick heel, with her LadyBug mask on and long red ribbons tied around flowing curly ponytails and holding her Yo-Yo against the curvy white side of a YinYang sign standing in battle mode, while Adrien was wearing a black version of his suit he now wore but with paw prints, his hair was blonde with green streaks with a princely diadem on the crown of his head, and his eyes a glowing green he had an evil look on him as he held his baton in his cat noir fighting stance while the black side of the YinYang sign was behind him and perfectly fitted with Marinettes white side, the background was a night time paris all aglow in nightlights with the rising moon behind them.

Adrien was awestruck he recognized the design of Marinette her name was designed into the window, he then turned to an equally awestruck Marinette and he saw the purple falter in her eyes.

"Mari?" Adrien said making her look at him as her eyes were sliding from purple to violet.

"Cover that back up," Theo growled at Nathalie but she held her poker face and ignored him, while everyone looked at him.

"Why don't you tell everyone what gift you have for me Marinette?" Theo said making her look at him and the purple came back.

"I have an announcement." She said but Adrien was quick he pulled her back to him.

"No, Marinette you have to fight it. I know you're stronger than this. Look at the window you designed that for me and I love it. That is me I never thought you understood who I am but you do. you don't love him and we both know that. You love me and I love you too and I'm sorry it took me so long to say it but I was scared that I wasn't worthy of you or Paridon. I'm Sorry Marinette but believe me, my Queen, I won't ever forget it again." He said as he watched her falter between looking at Theo who was being held back by Ivan and silenced by Kim, he saw her eyes falling into the natural blue shade.

"And I won't ever let you forget how much I love you." He said before he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers, he felt electricity run through him at the contact and loved it and felt her slacken against him in his grasp.

He pulled away and saw Marinette, her eyes it's natural bluebell shade and her smile of a loving Queen.

"Give me the Miraculous," Theo shouted attacking Adrien and pulling his hand for his ring.

"Guards seize him," Marinette shouted.

Theo was surrounded after Adrien threw him off until everyone looked up and saw the purple monarch butterfly.

"Dad?" Adrien said before the butterfly flew down and landed on Theo's matching ring and dissolved within it.

"No," Marinette shouted before a thick black and purple cloud covered Theo and emerged was the familiar large purple butterfly.

"AhHaAhhaHAhaHAHhAH" They creature cackled.

"I am free once again." He shouted.

"True Loves kiss won't defeat this," he shouted at the party down below before snapping his wings and making gusts of wind blow them around.

Adrien walked away and into a good clearing letting his eyes glow.

"Plagg, Claws out."

"Adrien?" Marinette said looking at him and making him look at her before a green light enveloped him and out came Cat Noir he growled the loudest growl aimed right at the butterfly, everyone covered their ears then watched as the panther leaped high and mighty scratching the wings of the butterfly making it falter before shoving the panther back down on the dance floor.

Marinette watched as they fought until she felt her partner in need of her assistance, she felt the power growing within her making Alya look.

"Tikki, Spots on."

"Marinette?" Alya asked as her friends eyes glowed red making everyone look at their Queen in time to see her getting covered then a pink light then revealing Ladybug, she ran and jumped to the aid of her partner.

"Adrien we need a plan. He is different now." Ladybug said grasping her partner's hand.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"We can combine our powers."She said grasping his other hand making him look at her she pulled her power making her eyes glow red and he did the same making his eyes glow green, the crowd and the butterfly watched as the 2 heroes were engulfed in a swirling puff of pink and green smoke that looked like strawberry and mint swirl ice cream.

Once the smoke cleared everyone was met with a black dragon, it bellowed smoke from its nostrils, as it glared at the butterfly with its cat-like green eyes, it had black fur covering its body that rippled in the wind as it flew around it had buzzing ladybug wings that held it up in the sky and the Ladybug shell shined in the night lights of Paris shining off of it.

The dragon roared from deep within making the crowd watching cover their ears, then a black fire rumbled from the dragon and blasted right at the butterfly though he tried to fly off but the fire was faster, the butterfly's wings caught fire and disintegrated immediately.

The body fell back on the dancefloor and was instantly immobilized by the guards, the dragon flew around and the crowd noticed it was trying to land so they all ran from the dancefloor allowing the great dragon to land in a swirling mass of black smoke then separated into green and pink smoke.

The different colored smokes separated again into their own masses the disappearing to reveal Ladybug and Cat Noir the same way as in the window, Marinette and Adrien looked over themselves and then at each other Marinette jumped right into Adrien's arms and he caught her then swung around laughing as the crowd gathered around them, their friends quickly pushed through to give them all a group hug.

Ladybug finished with her friends and quickly regained herself.

"Bring him forth." She called out making the guards pull the struggling man forward he was a perfect mix of HawkMoth and Theo, with HawkMoth's mask, Theo's hair, and a purple and black catsuit.

"Don't think this is over." he screeched as Ladybug and Cat Noir walked forward though Theo struggled he was held in place easily, Cat noir grabbed his wrist and yanked off his mock cat ring and tossing it on the floor right in front of Ladybug, she quickly stomped on it smashing it and the crowd watched as the Akuma flew out.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma." She said releasing her Yo-Yo and making it fly capturing the nasty bug.

She pulled her Yo-Yo back and released the now glowing purple butterfly.

"Bye-Bye little HawkMoth." Ladybug said in a gentle tone then looked at Cat Noir as he said: "Goodbye, Father." He released a few tears as he watched the pure butterfly fly away he felt her warmth as she enveloped him in it, looking down he saw her cuddling up against his side and giving him a caring and understanding smile, He wrapped her up in his arms as they felt their transformation go off only having their masks and weapons removed, Tikki and Plagg both flew out of their respective Miraculous; in exhaustion but they were easily caught by a butler carrying a pillow, both moaning and looked up at their chosen's with smiles.

"Take them to the Buffett please," Marinette said with a smile making the butler nod his head and walking away.

"You saved me, again." She said looking up at him with a laughing smile, which he returned with a half smirk then jerking her toward him catching her lips against his making her squeal in surprise, then relax in his grip, they only spent a good minute making out as Nino and Alya decided they needed to calm down.

"Alright, alright." they both said grasping their friend shoulders.

"I can't thank you guys enough. If there is anything I can do please let me know." Marinette said looking around at her friends.

"I have one," Nino said making them all look at him.

"There this girl Juleka, we grew up with her she is like a sister to us and she would really love to come to Paridon and I know of many others that are like us who deserve a second chance, could I get you a list and we can get them to come?" Nino said motioning to him and his Isle brothers making them nod.

"I would love that Nino." She replied with a smile making him smile and hug her in thanks.

"Lord Adrien." A guard said coming through the crowd.

"We found your spellbook." He said handing it to him.

"Thank you, but I think this would be safer in the hands of Master Fu. Master Fu?" He said calling him out as the little man pushed through.

"That's me, I will take that thank you." He said gently taking the book from the boy then scuttling off following the guards who were dragging away the arrested and unconscious Theo.

"I don't need it anymore," Adrien said looking at the smiling Marinette.

* * *

After a few great hours of dancing the night was coming to a close, Adrien and Marinette were sitting at their royal table with their friends as they watched the loud and fast-paced chicken dance that their classmates were challenged to who can survive the longest.

Marinette sipped her club soda while she leaned against Adrien who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Mari?" He asked making her look up at him.

"What does it mean to be your Lord anyway?" He asked wanting to make sure he does his job accordingly, but his smile faltered when she straightened up to look at him they were close enough they could talk without anyone else hearing.

"It is an original custom back when the Kingdom first began, it is allowed that young and unmarried heirs be coronated as King or Queen however they need a law to make sure an heir to the throne could be persued, so if the King or Queen has a partner they wish to date or to be with then if they do not have a royal title they can be given one hence the Cotillion that way the King or Queen can be 'intimate' with their chosen Lord or Lady so that an heir to the throne can be bared," Marientte explained grasping his hands while she watched his eyes go wide and then clear his throat before taking a sip of his drink.

"Now there is the option of a break up, but you will get to keep your title that you were given after your last Cotillion so if we were to break up now you would still be a Lord, and if I were to get pregnant you would also be given the title of Royal concubine as well as Father to the future King or Queen and aid in their upbringing while you are no longer required to fulfill your duties as concubine after the breakup. But this rule has never been enforced so we don't have to do anything until we both are ready even if that is in say 7 years down the road and after our wedding if there is one." She said calming him down.

"I..." He tried but voice came out in a high pitched squeak, which he cleared his throat and took a drink.

"I understand. Thank you for explaining that." He said puling her close again with a smile, and a deeep blush, she leaned into him giving him a kiss before settling into him with a sigh.

"You sure we dont have to do it? Because I don't mind." He said trying to be cocky with a smile.

"Don't you try to act like a cocky virgin, I know of your history you naughty kitty." She said booping his nose.

"History?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Chloe?" SHe said with an understanding smile, then laughed as he groaned and put his hand over his eyes while leaning back.

"What did she tell you?" He asked behind his hand.

"Every dirty detail." She said still smiling.

"She never really did know how to keep her mouth shut. I can promise you that was a long time ago," he said looking at her to which she cocked her head to the side and gave him her understanding msile again.

"Its ok. I knew you had some sort of past and I would have to face it one way or another. Things are different on the Isle. I know that now, they are my people too and I plan on helping them in any way I can." She said hugging his torso while nuzzling her face against his chest.

They stayed still and silent for a moment until Adrien opened his mouth again.

"So you wanna talk about how our souls were bared before each other in dragon form?" He asked making her look at him with an incredulous look while he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Never." She said with a serious look before smiling and nuzzling him again while he laughed at her innocence.


End file.
